Si je pouvais mourir
by Llits
Summary: une adolescente est happée sur Gaea ; elle est emprisonnée puis doit surveiller un jeune enfant...
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Ca a commencé il y a dix ans. J'avais alors seize ans, et j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait : une famille unie, un père avocat et une mère médecin, une grande sœur en étude de psychologie et un petit frère adorable, des amis merveilleux et un petit ami parfait.  
  
Je me baladais souvent seule le soir, après le dîner, dans le grand parc municipal près de la maison. Parfois, je m'asseyais sur une balançoire et j'observais le ciel où commençaient à apparaître les étoiles et la lune. Tout était parfait, vraiment.  
  
Un soir, au cours de mon habituelle promenade, un vent glacé se mit à souffler. Etrange puisque nous étions en été et que toute la journée il avait fait très chaud. Je resserrais mon gilet autour de mes épaules et marchais plus vite vers à la tonnelle où jouaient de temps en temps des musiciens. Ainsi protégée du vent, j'observais le ciel. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, teintant les rares nuages cotonneux des mille nuances du rose à l'orange, produisant un spectacle merveilleux sous mes yeux ébahis. Des promeneurs passaient devant moi un chat vint se frotter à ma jambe en ronronnant. Je me penchais alors pour l'attraper et le mettre sur mes genoux mais il me griffa violemment alors que je caressais sa tête. Je retirais vivement ma main et le regardais s'éloigner en courant. Les griffures semblaient assez profonde, ma main me lancinait, et les marques devenaient boursouflés. Je décidais de rentrer pour nettoyer les plaies et quittais la tonnelle. La nuit s'abattit alors, plus sombre que jamais. Les lampadaires ne s'allumaient pas, et ça ne me rassuraient vraiment pas. J'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi la Lune n'apparaissait pas pour éclairer un tant soit peu mon chemin. La veille, ce n'était pas la pleine Lune, et il n'y avait donc aucune chance pour que cette nuit soit celle sans. Et ce manque d'étoiles aussi, alors qu'il n'y avait presque aucun nuages cinq minutes avant...  
  
Mon instinct me titilla. J'étais certaine que si je prenais mon chemin habituel, un malheur m'arriverait, je ne sais expliquer pourquoi. Mais j'en avais la ferme conviction. Aussi, je décidais de prendre les petits chemins, par lesquels je mettrais probablement plus de temps à revenir à la maison, mais d'où l'on pouvait plus facilement s'enfuir et se cacher au couvert des arbres. Une pensée me traversa alors : si je pouvais me cacher, qui me disait que celui que mon instinct me hurlait d'éviter n'allait pas aussi s'y dissimuler ?  
  
Finalement, je décidais malgré tout de passer par les petits chemins. Malheureusement, je n'habitais en ville que depuis six mois, et je n'avais pas vraiment exploré ce parc. Je m'étais contenter de suivre le grand chemin qui menait tout droit à la tonnelle et à l'étang artificiel, mais j'étais certaine de ne pas pouvoir me perdre. Il suffirait de suivre de loin le grand. Je me perdis tout de même, et je fus davantage effrayée encore – si c'était possible. Des bruits de pas me figèrent, et je courrais me réfugier derrière un buisson. Cette fois-ci, j'avais vraiment encore plus peur. Et je me sentis évidemment complètement stupide en voyant les amoureux qui passaient, main dans la main, en s'embrassant tendrement. Lorsqu'ils furent loin je sortais de ma planque et me mis à rire. Dans la catégorie crétine, je méritais bien la médaille d'or !  
  
Je rebroussais chemin et, en arrivant à la hauteur du couple, leur demandais la direction de la grande voie. Après un sourire amoureux, le garçon me montra du doigt qu'il fallait continuer de suivre ce chemin-ci et tourner à la deuxième à gauche. Je les remerciais d'un sourire et retourna enfin à mon point départ, d'où je continuais mon chemin vers la maison.  
  
C'était probablement la plus grande erreur que j'ai jamais faite. Quand les gens disent qu'il faut suivre son instinct, ce n'est pas une blague.  
  
Le danger que j'avais senti n'était pas un homme en fait. D'après un vieux cinglé, c'était mon Destin que je refusais d'affronter. Et il y a peu de temps, j'ai appris que le sien était, d'une certaine manière, détruire une planète qu'on ne peut voir, mais qui existe bien. Je le sais parce que, il y a dix ans, j'y suis allée. Pour affronter mon Destin ? C'est ce qu'il disait. 


	2. Ch1 : Gaea, ou comment avoir des problèm...

Ch.1 : Gaea, ou comment avoir des problèmes en se promenant.  
  
En fait, le danger que j'avais senti, c'était une jolie colonne bleue qui me happa et m'emmena vers Gaea. J'ai dû m'évanouir sans doute, car lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais entourée par une dizaine de gens. Mes poignets et mes chevilles étaient attachés, et j'étais allongée sur ce qu'ils disaient être un lit, mais qui pour moi était une table étroite. Un homme aux cheveux turquoises s'avança vers moi et se présenta comme le Seigneur Folken. A ce moment, j'étais bien trop terrifiée pour ouvrir la bouche. Et je m'évanouie à nouveau pour, cette fois, me réveillée dans un vrai lit, enveloppée dans des draps gris. Je n'eu même pas besoin de le vérifier : j'étais nue. Le-dit Folken entra alors, sans avoir pris la peine de frapper. Il me regarda d'un air suffisant et me jeta des vêtements dans la tête. Autant déconcertée que furieuse, je resserais le drap autour de ma poitrine d'une main et de l'autre pointé un index menaçant vers lui.  
  
-Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? Pourquoi je ne porte aucun vêtement ? Qu'est- ce que vous m'avez fait ? hurlais-je presque.  
  
-Une question à la fois... dit-il, impassible.  
  
-Espèce de... où suis-je ?  
  
-Sur Gaea.  
  
Je faillis m'étrangler.  
  
-Et la marmotte... marmonnais-je, moqueuse. Où suis-je ?  
  
-Dans l'Empire de Zaibacher.  
  
-Vous arrêtes de vous payer ma tête oui ?  
  
-Tu viens de la Lune des Illusions.  
  
Il alla à la fenêtre en face du lit, écarta les rideaux sombres et, interloquée, je regardais la Lune et la Terre dans le ciel rougeoyant. C'était la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais vu mais, voir sa planète dans le ciel était loin d'être rassurant.  
  
Je me levais d'un bond, sans lâcher mon drap, et m'approchait de la fenêtre, tournant le dos au jeune homme qui me fixait étrangement. Quelque chose de glacé s'abattit sur mon épaule, je sursautais et me retournais pour voir une main de métal sur ma peau. Je poussais un hurlement et courrais jusqu'à la porte pour seulement m'apercevoir qu'elle était fermée à clef. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Folken qui secouait la tête d'un air contrit.  
  
-Comment est-ce possible ? soufflais-je sans parvenir à détacher mon regard de ma planète et de son satellite qui se découpaient dans le ciel.  
  
-Cela n'a pas d'importance. Habilles-toi.  
  
Je me traînais jusqu'au lit et regardais avec insistance le Seigneur.  
  
-N'essayez pas de me reluquer ! lâchais-je pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais qu'il se retourne.  
  
Je crus qu'il allait se mettre à rire mais il me tourna le dos. Aussi vite que possible, j'enfilais ce qu'il m'avait donné. C'était un uniforme, tout juste à ma taille. Une simple chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et des bottes qui semblaient en cuir.  
  
-C'est bon ! lançais-je.  
  
Folken se retourna et me regarda, satisfait. Il se dirigea vers la porte, la déverrouilla et me dis de le suivre. Ca ressemblait à un ordre et je n'avais pas envie d'avoir des problèmes, aussi le suivis-je. Il me conduisit à travers un dédale de couloirs sombres. J'observais les lieux. Tous se ressemblait. J'étais complètement perdue. Parfois, Folken jetait un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifié que je le suivais. Nous descendîmes une multitude d'escaliers. Tant que je ne m'en souviens même plus le nombre. Pour finir, je crois que je me retrouvais dans un sous-sol. Le jeune homme ouvrit une porte et m'y fit entrer. Une fillette blonde d'à peine six ans leva ses grands yeux bleus sur moi. Ils étaient rougis à force d'avoir pleurés. Comment une si jeune enfant pouvait-elle être dans une cellule. Je regardais Folken, incertaine.  
  
-Occupes-toi d'elle, dit-il simplement avant de repartir, laissant la porte ouverte.  
  
Je m'agenouillais près de l'enfant. Elle se jeta dans mes bras et se remit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.  
  
-Tu vas me sortir de là madame ? hoqueta t-elle dans mon épaule. Je veux m'en aller... même si Jajuka est là, je veux partir. Tu vas m'aider madame, hein, tu vas m'aider à partir dis ?  
  
-Séréna... murmura une voix inquiète derrière moi.  
  
Je tournais la tête et retint un cri de terreur. Un homme – si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça- se tenait derrière moi. Mi-homme, mi-chien. Il m'effraya tant que je lâchais la petite et me recroquevillée dans un coin. L'homme prit Séréna dans ses bras et la souleva.  
  
-Voyons, ne pleures plus... dit-il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.  
  
Il me regarda par dessus la tête blonde.  
  
-Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu avec elle ?  
  
-C'est... c'est le Seigneur Folken... il m'a dit de m'occuper d'elle.  
  
-C'est donc toi ?  
  
Il reposa la gamine sur le sol et lui prit la main.  
  
-Comment t-appelles tu ? me demanda t-il gentiment.  
  
-Sophia. Je m'appelles Sophia.  
  
-Et bien Sophia, je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance. Je suis Jajuka. Et voici Séréna...  
  
-Pourquoi est-elle enfermée dans une cellule ? demandais-je brusquement, la question me brûlant les lèvres.  
  
Séréna leva vers moi ses yeux couleur ciel et son menton trembla. Je me précipitais vers elle et la serrais dans mes bras.  
  
-Excuse-moi ma chérie... chuchotais-je à son oreille.  
  
-Séréna, tu veux te promener ? demanda Jajuka.  
  
La fillette hocha la tête, reprit sa main et je les suivis. Jajuka nous conduisit dans un vaste parc. L'enfant se mit à courir après les papillons en riant. L'espace d'un instant, je ne la vis plus comme une fillette prisonnière mais comme une petite fille comme les autres. Jajuka s'assit sur l'herbe et je prenais place à côté de lui.  
  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est enfermée. Pauvre petite... Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent faire.  
  
-Qui ça, « ils » ?  
  
-Les sorciers.  
  
-Des sorciers ? répétais-je, surprise.  
  
-D'où viens-tu ?  
  
Je souriais et pointais un index vers le ciel. Les larmes montèrent à mes yeux.  
  
-Vraiment ? s'exclama t-il.  
  
-Vraiment... soupirais-je.  
  
Il posa une main amicale sur mon épaule.  
  
-Cela ne sert à rien de pleurer... dit-il en voyant une larme rouler sur ma joue. Tu n'es plus une petite fille, pas comme Séréna.  
  
On la ramena finalement, à contre-cœur, dans sa cellule, et d'un commun accord, nous restâmes avec elle toute la nuit. Je lui racontés les contes que mes parents me lisaient le soir pour m'endormir. Lorsque je sentit sa tête s'affaisser sur ma jambe, je me permis un sourire et passais une main dans ses boucles dorées. Je discutais avec Jajuka en chuchotant et finit par m'endormir sur son épaule. S'il n'avait pas une apparence avantageuse, il était tout de même une personne vraiment gentille et attentionné.  
  
Malgré ma peur du premier instant, il devint mon meilleur ami et ma bouée de sauvetage dans ce monde, tout comme la petite Séréna qui me rappelait par beaucoup mon petit frère, toute aussi adorable que lui. Nous passions nos journées avec elle, veillant à atténuer sa tristesse. Jajuka m'apprit qu'elle n'était là que depuis quatre lune, ce que je traduisis par quatre mois environ. Les jours, les mois passèrent. Mes espoirs de revenir un jour chez moi s'amenuisaient. Ma famille, mes amis, mon petit-ami me manquaient. Et puis un soir, je revis Folken. Il me dit de le suivre.  
  
-Tu t'es attaché à cette enfant, déclara t-il.  
  
-Et alors ? Vous m'avez dit de m'occuper d'elle ! répliquais-je.  
  
Il m'emmena dans ce qui devait être un bureau et parla pendant de longues heures me semble-t-il. Je le faisais taire en lui disant que je me moquais de ce qu'il racontait et que je n'en avais pas écouté un mot. Il me regarda, outré.  
  
-Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? lâchais-je. Je suis coincée ici. Je m'en fous de vos discours. Je m'approchais de lui, me penchais et soufflais à son oreille qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à attendre de moi.  
  
Il attrapa mon poignet de sa main de métal alors que j'allais pour repartir. J'étouffais un rire et songeais à une bonne blague qui le ferais lâcher prise.  
  
-Quoi encore ? soupirais-je en me rapprochant de lui, si près que je sentais son souffle sur ma joue.  
  
-Fais attention à tes paroles. Tout le monde ici n'est pas aussi indulgent que...  
  
La bonne blague était venue. Je l'embrassais fougueusement, et sentit sa main me lâchait. Alors je le repoussais et retournais dans les sous-sols. Dans la cellule, je ne trouvais que Jajuka, recroquevillé dans un coin.  
  
-Jajuka ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandais-je, inquiète.  
  
Je m'asseyais près de lui et posais une main sur la sienne. De l'autre, je l'obligeais à tourner son visage vers moi.  
  
-Réponds-moi ! Où est Séréna ? m'exclamais-je brutalement en m'apercevant que la fillette n'était pas là.  
  
Une larme coula.  
  
-Ils l'ont enlevée... murmura t-il. Ils l'ont prise. Je n'ai rien pût faire. Ils l'ont enlevée... Et je ne pouvais rien faire.  
  
J'étais incapable de faire le moindre geste. Trop choquée pour bouger, ou ne serait-ce pour consoler mon ami.  
  
Les jours défilèrent alors, et je sombrais dans une dépression. Ils envoyèrent Jajuka ailleurs. J'avais perdu tout ce qui me permettait de tenir dans ce monde qui me devenait chaque jour plus atroce. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à planter un couteau dans ma poitrine et à la tourner. L'impression que l'on me crevait le cœur. Je refusais de m'alimenter, et mon était devint réellement grave. Folken s'occupa lui-même de ma guérison. Après trois mois sans Séréna et Jajuka, je me murais dans le silence. Trois nouveaux mois s'écoulèrent sans que j'y prête attention. Et un jour, Folken me dit que j'allais devoir m'occuper d'un autre enfant. C'était un garçon de sept ans environ. Il me paraissait réellement étrange : ses courts cheveux gris, alors qu'il était très jeune, et ses yeux rouge sang. Il s'énervait souvent, piquant des crises de colère dévastatrices. Mais j'appris à l'aimer malgré tout. Dilandau était un enfant étrange, c'est vrai, mais lorsqu'on le connaissait, il apparaissait sous un autre jour. Je sortis de ma déprime et me dévoué corps et âme à cet enfant. Bientôt, on m'en confia une dizaine d'autres. Dilandau régnait en véritable chef, et son comportement me faisait penser à celui d'un dictateur. Mais les autres gamins exécutaient chaque ordre. Dilandau devint alors complètement fou. Je me mis à le haïr profondément, à partir du jour où je le vis gifler avec une joie malsaine deux des autres garçons. Je m'étais précipité vers eux et les avaient relevés, avant de dire à Dilandau qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Les deux victimes tirèrent sur les manches de ma chemise et me dirent qu'ils l'avaient mérités et que c'était leur faute. Ce gamin avait une présence et une autorité incroyable. Je demandais à Folken de changeais, je ne voulais plus être avec cet enfant. Après plusieurs semaines, il accéda finalement à ma requête. Il évitait tout de même de m'approchait, peut-être par peur que je ne l'embrasse à nouveau.  
  
On me transféra dans des entraînements, et je compris alors qu'ils me destinaient à devenir de la chair à canon en cas de guerre. Les rumeurs allaient bon train, et les hommes que j'entendais en parlaient. Deux jeunes femmes-chattes s'occupèrent de ma formation. J'appris à manier l'épée aussi, en compagnie d'hommes qui trouvaient plus qu'amusant de voir une femme se battre. Narya et Erya, les deux femmes-chattes, elles, m'apprirent le combat à mains nues. Je les trouvais fascinantes : la manière dont elles bougeaient, la grâce de chacun de leurs mouvements, leur coordination. Et, bien que leurs traits fassent réellement penser à des chats, elles étaient malgré tout très belles à mes yeux. Je remarquais très vite que toutes deux étaient amoureuses de Folken, et cela m'amusa un peu. Penser que quelqu'un pouvait tomber amoureux d'un homme comme lui, si distant, si froid... mais il était tellement gentil avec ces deux filles, cela expliquait tout. Je me liais d'amitié avec les deux sœurs et je passais de bons moments avec elles. Je m'enfonçais dans les combats pour oublier le reste, ne plus penser à mon entourage. Et puis un jour, durant notre entraînement quotidien, la porte s'ouvrit, Folken entra en compagnie de Dilandau. 


	3. Ch2 : La Lune noire

Ch.2 : La Lune noire  
  
Je sursautais presque en voyant l'enfant dont j'avais dû m'occuper quelques semaines auparavant. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige, ses yeux rouges lançaient des étincelles. Je faisais un signe de tête respectueux à Folken, tout comme mes deux camarades, qui ensuite, comme moi, fixèrent le gamin. -Sophia, commença Folken d'une voix étrange, et dont j'eus l'impression qu'il était exaspéré, Dilandau désirerait te parler. Il a demandé à te voir en privé. -Pourquoi ? répondis-je aussitôt, légèrement effrayé à l'idée de me retrouver seule avec cet enfant. -Je veux te parler, dis tout simplement Dilandau en me faisait un signe de main afin que je le suive. Je lançais un regard interrogateur à Folken qui détourna le regard. Je m'aperçus que mes deux amies faisaient la même chose, et je sentais de nouveau que quelque chose allait m'arriver. Mais peut-être pas un malheur. A contre-c?ur, je suivais Dilandau dehors. Nous nous enfonçâmes dans les couloirs du château, sans que j'arrive à me repèrer. J'avais vu peu de choses ici ; je ne connaissais que le jardin, la grande salle d'entraînement où je m'exercais, et chaque soir j'avais des difficulté à retrouver ma chambre, aussi, le plus souvent, Narya ou Erya m'accompagnait pour m'aider à trouver le bon chemin que je ne parvenais pas à maîtriser. Lorsque je devais m'entraîner à l'épée, un des instructeurs venait me chercher. Complètement perdue, je suivais l'enfant. Il avait environ neuf ans de moins que moi, et pourtant sa seule présence me faisait peur. Il avait quelque chose de malsain. Je préférais Folken, avec lequel je restais parfois en compagnie des deux filles-chattes, en écoutant sa voix qui me rassurait. Je faisais même attention à ce qu'il racontait, bien que je n'y comprenais pas grand-chose. Dilandau ouvrit une porte et m'y fit entrer. J'entrais alors dans une chambre, avec un simple lit, un bureau, une chaise et une commode. J'étais de moins en mois rassurée. -Que veux-tu alors ? demandais-je en serrant mes poings pour empêcher mes mains de trembler. -Pourquoi es-tu partie ? me demanda t-il calmement en s'asseyant sur le lit. -Parce que je me sentais mal en ta compagnie. -Pourquoi ? -Tu n'es pas normal. C'était partit tout seul, sans que je puisse contrôlait mes mots. Il me regarda, surpris et choqué. -Non ! Je. je ne voulais pas dire ça ! m'excusais-je. C'est que. tu n'es pas comme les autres enfants ! Tu. tu frappes les autres petits, sans qu'ils n'aient rien fait, tu. Tu es étrange, tu as un comportement étrange, tu. tu ne ressemble pas aux autres enfants. -Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? -Parce que c'est vrai ! Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? Tu terrifies tes camarades, tu les opprimes, tu les empêche de faire ce qu'ils veulent ! Arrêtes de te prendre ainsi pour le chef. -Mais je suis leur chef. Cette phrase tomba comme une sentence. Je poussais un soupir et secouais la tête. -Dis moi pourquoi tu voulais vraiment me parler, demandais-je. -Je veux que tu reviennes. Les autres aussi. -Je suis partie parce que je voulais partir. Et je n'ai aucune envie de revenir. -Nous n'aimons pas notre gardien. -Pourquoi ? -Il n'est pas comme toi. -C'est pas une fille, y'a rien à matter ? lançais-je, ironique. -Je veux que tu reviennes, répéta t-il. Un bref instant, je crus voir des larmes dans ses yeux rouge sang. Mais ce ne devait être qu'une illusion. -Non. -Tu dois revenir. Ce n'était plus une demande, c'était un ordre. Une nouvelle fois, je refusais. -Je reste auprès du Seigneur Folken. -Tu dois revenir. -Non ! Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner. Ni personne d'autre. Je suis ici parce que je ne peux pas retourner chez moi, mais je ne veux revenir avec toi. -Fais-le pour les autres alors. Ils veulent que tu reviennes aussi. -Dilandau, tu m'écoutes ? Je ne veux pas. Je repartais vers la porte, mais il fut plus rapide et me bloqua la sortie. -Il faut que tu reviennes ! cria t-il d'une voix aiguë. Je le regardais dans les yeux et eu l'impression que c'était Séréna qui me suppliais de revenir auprès d'elle. Une larme roula sur ma joue, je l'essuyais du revers de la main et secouais la tête. -Désolée, mais c'est non. Je ne veux pas. Il me donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Un enfant qui m'arrivait à peine à la taille qui me frappait avec une force inouïe pour son âge. Je titubais sous le choc et trébuchais sur le lit où je tombais à la renverse. Il grimpa dessus et me gifla. -Tu reviendras, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je le repoussais violemment et courrais jusqu'à la porte. Je fonçais dans les couloirs sans trop savoir où j'allais, mais je ne l'entendais pas me poursuivre. Je me perdit et finit par me laisser tomber sur le sol, le dos au mur, à bout de souffle. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai attendu. Des heures peut-être, mais je ne savais pas où j'étais, je ne savais pas quel chemin prendre pour retourner dans ma chambre. Tout se ressembler, comme aurais-je pu retrouver une pièce que je connaissais ? Folken me retrouva. Je me mis à pleurer dans son épaule comme une gamine. Il me raccompagna à ma chambre en me portant parce que j'étais trop perturbée, trop choquée, trop effrayée pour faire un pas. Puis il resta à mon chevet jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, et je serrais sa main normale de peur qu'il ne s'en aille. Lorsque je me réveillais, il était toujours là, serrant toujours ma main. Il s'était assoupi, et je contemplais son visage endormi. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ses joues se colorèrent, tout comme les miennes d'être surprise à le regarder. Finalement, je lui souris et le remerciais pour la veille. Il me demanda alors ce qu'il s'était passé, et effleura ma joue. Ce contact me fit mal, et je compris que je devais avoir une ecchymose. -Le petit Dilandau est furieux que je ne veuilles pas retourner m'occuper des gamins. marmonnais-je. -Il t'a frappé ? Il est très violent pour son âge. -Très fort aussi. C'est impressionnant de se faire taper par un gamin qui m'arrive à la taille. -Je réglerais ça, dit lentement Folken, le regard dans le vide. Vas manger et repars t'entraîner. Narya et Erya étaient inquiètes pour toi. -Euh, oui, je veux bien mais. je sais pas où je dois aller. Il m'accompagna au réfectoire, où je retrouvais les deux filles-chattes qui s'étonnèrent de mon bleu. -Bof, c'est rien. Après avoir avalé -sans regarder, sans respirer, le tout en dix secondes- la bouillasse immonde qu'on nous servait, je retournais m'entraîner. Je parvins même à battre Narya, et j'en fus particulièrement fière. Mais leur puissance venait du fait qu'elles étaient deux. Elles étaient chacune très fortes individuellement mais invincibles ensemble. Et peut-être qu'un jour ce ne serait plus un duo, mais un trio dont je ferais partie. Cette pensée me surprit. Je commençais à penser à mon avenir sur cette planète. Deux semaines passèrent avant que Miguel, un petit blond qui étaient avec Dilandau, vint me trouver, seul. Les joues écarlates, il me demanda de revenir parce qu'ils se sentaient tous seuls et que le gardien n'était pas gentil comme je l'étais. Je dus refuser à nouveau, et voir l'enfant pleurer me brisa le c?ur. Il repartit, la tête basse et les bras pendants, d'un pas traînant. Pauvres enfants, allaient-ils devoir subir encore longtemps la tyrannie de Dilandau ? Lorsque je fus impeccable au combat à mains nues, je demandais à Folken à retourner auprès des enfants. Il en fut très surpris, après ce que Dilandau m'avait fait, mais ne s'y opposa pas malgré son étonnement. Ils n'étaient plus dans des cellules au sous-sol maintenant. La chambre dans laquelle Dilandau m'avait parlé était la sienne, et les autres enfants avaient un dortoir. Folken me confia une chambre, assez petite mais dans laquelle j'étais seule. Je n'avais pas pu dire au revoir à Narya et Erya, et je n'étais pas certaine de les revoir ; après tout, j'avais vécue un bon moment dans cet étage sans me douter que les enfants étaient au même, et sans les croiser une seule fois. Les gamins s'étonnèrent de me voir de retour, et Dilandau se montra froid comme la glace. Je restais assez à l'écart, les surveillant. Un soir, Miguel, mon petit préféré de la bande, et Violet, commirent une bêtise quelconque, habituelle à cet âge. Dilandau voulut les frapper, mais je retint sa main et lui ordonnait de retourner à sa place. Furieux, il me donna un coup de pied dans la cheville que je supportais sans broncher. S'il avait lui aussi voulut mon retour, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Folken vint me trouver un soir. -Narya et Erya veulent te voir, dit-il simplement. J'acquiesçais et le suivais dans le dédale de couloir. Il resta avec nous le temps que dura nos retrouvailles joyeuses, et je sentis son regard peser sur moi. Lorsque je me retournais, il regardait ailleurs. Nous fîmes un combat amical, et je demandais à Folken s'il savait manier l'épée, puisque les deux filles ne faisaient que du combat corporel et n'avaient donc pas mon niveau. Il refusa, et cela m'attrista. Il me raccompagna à ma chambre quelques heures après, et resta un moment appuyé contre le mur, comme s'il avait quelque chose d'important à me dire. Mais il repartit en me souhaitant seulement une bonne nuit. J'avais vraiment du mal à le comprendre. Je m'allongeais sur le lit. Quelque chose me surpris ; d'habitude, la Lune et la Terre éclairait ma chambre. Je me levais, aller à la fenêtre et restait figée : au lieu de ma planète et de la Lune, il n'y avait qu'un grand cercle noir. Je me précipitais à la porte et rappelais Folken qui ne devait pas être trop loin encore. Il arriva en courant presque. -Qu'y a t-il ? J'attrapais son poignet humain et le poussais dans la chambre. Un instant, je crus qu'il avait peur que je le violes, et je faillis me mettre à rire, mais j'étais bien trop surprise pour ça. Je le traînais jusqu'à la fenêtre et lui montrais la Lune Noire. -Oh, ça. soupira t-il, soulagé. -C'est pas une éclipse ! C'est quoi ? -Nous faisons des tests. Pour voir si nos vaisseaux sont assez grands. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien. 


	4. Ch3 : La nuit de Glace

Ch.2 : La Lune noire  
  
Je sursautais presque en voyant l'enfant dont j'avais dû m'occuper quelques semaines auparavant. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige, ses yeux rouges lançaient des étincelles. Je faisais un signe de tête respectueux à Folken, tout comme mes deux camarades, qui ensuite, comme moi, fixèrent le gamin.  
  
-Sophia, commença Folken d'une voix étrange, et dont j'eus l'impression qu'il était exaspéré, Dilandau désirerait te parler. Il a demandé à te voir en privé.  
  
-Pourquoi ? répondis-je aussitôt, légèrement effrayé à l'idée de me retrouver seule avec cet enfant.  
  
-Je veux te parler, dis tout simplement Dilandau en me faisait un signe de main afin que je le suive.  
  
Je lançais un regard interrogateur à Folken qui détourna le regard. Je m'aperçus que mes deux amies faisaient la même chose, et je sentais de nouveau que quelque chose allait m'arriver. Mais peut-être pas un malheur...  
  
A contre-cœur, je suivais Dilandau dehors. Nous nous enfonçâmes dans les couloirs du château, sans que j'arrive à me repèrer. J'avais vu peu de choses ici je ne connaissais que le jardin, la grande salle d'entraînement où je m'exercais, et chaque soir j'avais des difficulté à retrouver ma chambre, aussi, le plus souvent, Narya ou Erya m'accompagnait pour m'aider à trouver le bon chemin que je ne parvenais pas à maîtriser. Lorsque je devais m'entraîner à l'épée, un des instructeurs venait me chercher.  
  
Complètement perdue, je suivais l'enfant. Il avait environ neuf ans de moins que moi, et pourtant sa seule présence me faisait peur. Il avait quelque chose de malsain. Je préférais Folken, avec lequel je restais parfois en compagnie des deux filles-chattes, en écoutant sa voix qui me rassurait. Je faisais même attention à ce qu'il racontait, bien que je n'y comprenais pas grand-chose.  
  
Dilandau ouvrit une porte et m'y fit entrer. J'entrais alors dans une chambre, avec un simple lit, un bureau, une chaise et une commode. J'étais de moins en mois rassurée.  
  
-Que veux-tu alors ? demandais-je en serrant mes poings pour empêcher mes mains de trembler.  
  
-Pourquoi es-tu partie ? me demanda t-il calmement en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
  
-Parce que je me sentais mal en ta compagnie.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Tu n'es pas normal.  
  
C'était partit tout seul, sans que je puisse contrôlait mes mots. Il me regarda, surpris et choqué.  
  
-Non ! Je... je ne voulais pas dire ça ! m'excusais-je. C'est que... tu n'es pas comme les autres enfants ! Tu... tu frappes les autres petits, sans qu'ils n'aient rien fait, tu... Tu es étrange, tu as un comportement étrange, tu... tu ne ressemble pas aux autres enfants.  
  
-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?  
  
-Parce que c'est vrai ! Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? Tu terrifies tes camarades, tu les opprimes, tu les empêche de faire ce qu'ils veulent ! Arrêtes de te prendre ainsi pour le chef. -Mais je suis leur chef.  
  
Cette phrase tomba comme une sentence. Je poussais un soupir et secouais la tête.  
  
-Dis moi pourquoi tu voulais vraiment me parler, demandais-je.  
  
-Je veux que tu reviennes. Les autres aussi.  
  
-Je suis partie parce que je voulais partir. Et je n'ai aucune envie de revenir. -Nous n'aimons pas notre gardien.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Il n'est pas comme toi.  
  
-C'est pas une fille, y'a rien à matter ? lançais-je, ironique.  
  
-Je veux que tu reviennes, répéta t-il.  
  
Un bref instant, je crus voir des larmes dans ses yeux rouge sang. Mais ce ne devait être qu'une illusion.  
  
-Non.  
  
-Tu dois revenir.  
  
Ce n'était plus une demande, c'était un ordre. Une nouvelle fois, je refusais.  
  
-Je reste auprès du Seigneur Folken.  
  
-Tu dois revenir.  
  
-Non ! Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner. Ni personne d'autre. Je suis ici parce que je ne peux pas retourner chez moi, mais je ne veux revenir avec toi.  
  
-Fais-le pour les autres alors. Ils veulent que tu reviennes aussi.  
  
-Dilandau, tu m'écoutes ? Je ne veux pas.  
  
Je repartais vers la porte, mais il fut plus rapide et me bloqua la sortie.  
  
-Il faut que tu reviennes ! cria t-il d'une voix aiguë.  
  
Je le regardais dans les yeux et eu l'impression que c'était Séréna qui me suppliais de revenir auprès d'elle. Une larme roula sur ma joue, je l'essuyais du revers de la main et secouais la tête.  
  
-Désolée, mais c'est non. Je ne veux pas.  
  
Il me donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Un enfant qui m'arrivait à peine à la taille qui me frappait avec une force inouïe pour son âge. Je titubais sous le choc et trébuchais sur le lit où je tombais à la renverse. Il grimpa dessus et me gifla.  
  
-Tu reviendras, je ne te laisse pas le choix.  
  
Je le repoussais violemment et courrais jusqu'à la porte. Je fonçais dans les couloirs sans trop savoir où j'allais, mais je ne l'entendais pas me poursuivre. Je me perdit et finit par me laisser tomber sur le sol, le dos au mur, à bout de souffle.  
  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai attendu. Des heures peut-être, mais je ne savais pas où j'étais, je ne savais pas quel chemin prendre pour retourner dans ma chambre. Tout se ressembler, comme aurais-je pu retrouver une pièce que je connaissais ?  
  
Folken me retrouva. Je me mis à pleurer dans son épaule comme une gamine. Il me raccompagna à ma chambre en me portant parce que j'étais trop perturbée, trop choquée, trop effrayée pour faire un pas. Puis il resta à mon chevet jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, et je serrais sa main normale de peur qu'il ne s'en aille. Lorsque je me réveillais, il était toujours là, serrant toujours ma main. Il s'était assoupi, et je contemplais son visage endormi. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ses joues se colorèrent, tout comme les miennes d'être surprise à le regarder. Finalement, je lui souris et le remerciais pour la veille. Il me demanda alors ce qu'il s'était passé, et effleura ma joue. Ce contact me fit mal, et je compris que je devais avoir une ecchymose.  
  
-Le petit Dilandau est furieux que je ne veuilles pas retourner m'occuper des gamins... marmonnais-je.  
  
-Il t'a frappé ? Il est très violent pour son âge.  
  
-Très fort aussi. C'est impressionnant de se faire taper par un gamin qui m'arrive à la taille. -Je réglerais ça, dit lentement Folken, le regard dans le vide. Vas manger et repars t'entraîner. Narya et Erya étaient inquiètes pour toi.  
  
-Euh, oui, je veux bien mais... je sais pas où je dois aller.  
  
Il m'accompagna au réfectoire, où je retrouvais les deux filles–chattes qui s'étonnèrent de mon bleu.  
  
-Bof, c'est rien...  
  
Après avoir avalé –sans regarder, sans respirer, le tout en dix secondes- la bouillasse immonde qu'on nous servait, je retournais m'entraîner. Je parvins même à battre Narya, et j'en fus particulièrement fière. Mais leur puissance venait du fait qu'elles étaient deux. Elles étaient chacune très fortes individuellement mais invincibles ensemble. Et peut-être qu'un jour ce ne serait plus un duo, mais un trio dont je ferais partie.  
  
Cette pensée me surprit. Je commençais à penser à mon avenir sur cette planète...  
  
Deux semaines passèrent avant que Miguel, un petit blond qui étaient avec Dilandau, vint me trouver, seul. Les joues écarlates, il me demanda de revenir parce qu'ils se sentaient tous seuls et que le gardien n'était pas gentil comme je l'étais. Je dus refuser à nouveau, et voir l'enfant pleurer me brisa le cœur. Il repartit, la tête basse et les bras pendants, d'un pas traînant. Pauvres enfants, allaient-ils devoir subir encore longtemps la tyrannie de Dilandau ?  
  
Lorsque je fus impeccable au combat à mains nues, je demandais à Folken à retourner auprès des enfants. Il en fut très surpris, après ce que Dilandau m'avait fait, mais ne s'y opposa pas malgré son étonnement.  
  
Ils n'étaient plus dans des cellules au sous-sol maintenant. La chambre dans laquelle Dilandau m'avait parlé était la sienne, et les autres enfants avaient un dortoir.  
  
Folken me confia une chambre, assez petite mais dans laquelle j'étais seule. Je n'avais pas pu dire au revoir à Narya et Erya, et je n'étais pas certaine de les revoir après tout, j'avais vécue un bon moment dans cet étage sans me douter que les enfants étaient au même, et sans les croiser une seule fois.  
  
Les gamins s'étonnèrent de me voir de retour, et Dilandau se montra froid comme la glace. Je restais assez à l'écart, les surveillant. Un soir, Miguel, mon petit préféré de la bande, et Violet, commirent une bêtise quelconque, habituelle à cet âge. Dilandau voulut les frapper, mais je retint sa main et lui ordonnait de retourner à sa place. Furieux, il me donna un coup de pied dans la cheville que je supportais sans broncher.  
  
S'il avait lui aussi voulut mon retour, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.  
  
Folken vint me trouver un soir.  
  
-Narya et Erya veulent te voir, dit-il simplement.  
  
J'acquiesçais et le suivais dans le dédale de couloir. Il resta avec nous le temps que dura nos retrouvailles joyeuses, et je sentis son regard peser sur moi. Lorsque je me retournais, il regardait ailleurs.  
  
Nous fîmes un combat amical, et je demandais à Folken s'il savait manier l'épée, puisque les deux filles ne faisaient que du combat corporel et n'avaient donc pas mon niveau. Il refusa, et cela m'attrista.  
  
Il me raccompagna à ma chambre quelques heures après, et resta un moment appuyé contre le mur, comme s'il avait quelque chose d'important à me dire. Mais il repartit en me souhaitant seulement une bonne nuit. J'avais vraiment du mal à le comprendre.  
  
Je m'allongeais sur le lit. Quelque chose me surpris d'habitude, la Lune et la Terre éclairait ma chambre. Je me levais, aller à la fenêtre et restait figée : au lieu de ma planète et de la Lune, il n'y avait qu'un grand cercle noir. Je me précipitais à la porte et rappelais Folken qui ne devait pas être trop loin encore. Il arriva en courant presque.  
  
-Qu'y a t-il ?  
  
J'attrapais son poignet humain et le poussais dans la chambre. Un instant, je crus qu'il avait peur que je le violes, et je faillis me mettre à rire, mais j'étais bien trop surprise pour ça. Je le traînais jusqu'à la fenêtre et lui montrais la Lune Noire.  
  
-Oh, ça... soupira t-il, soulagé.  
  
-C'est pas une éclipse ! C'est quoi ?  
  
-Nous faisons des tests. Pour voir si nos vaisseaux sont assez grands. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien. 


	5. Ch 4 : Bleu ciel

Ch.3 : La nuit de Glace  
  
Les jours s'écoulaient tranquillement. J'étais sur Gaea depuis presque un an. Je surveillais sans cesse Dilandau et parfois, Miguel, du haut de ses sept ans, déclarait qu'il m'épouserait bientôt et que nous aurions une maison au bord de l'océan. Il m'amusait toujours, avec ses grands yeux innocents. J'étais certaine de ne jamais retourner chez moi. Je m'étais recomposé un semblant de vie ordinaire sur place. Narya et Erya me faisaient penser à ma grande sœur, Miguel à mon cher petit frère –bien que le mien n'avait jamais voulu m'épouser.  
  
Un matin, Folken me tira de mon lit alors qu'il était très tôt. Les enfants dormaient encore. Sans un mot, il me fit comprendre que je devais le suivre en silence pour ne réveiller personne. Et je retrouvais mon cher Jajuka. Je l'étreignais au point de l'étouffer et le bombardait de questions pour savoir où il était passé durant ces longs mois. Il ne répondit pas, et me dit seulement qu'il allait m'aider avec les enfants. Pendant près de trois mois, il ne parla que pour le strict nécessaire. Je retrouvais mon meilleur ami, et il ne me parlait même pas. Je commençais à l'éviter, gênée par ses silences interminables où il finissait toujours par partir en disant qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Ni Folken, ni Narya et Erya ne venait me voir, et sans Miguel je me serais sentie extrêmement seule et déprimée.  
  
Un soir, Jajuka m'attrapa par le bras et m'emmena dans sa chambre.  
  
-Pourquoi m'évites-tu ainsi ? me demanda t-il, peiné.  
  
-Mais parce que tu ne me dis rien ! explosais-je. J'en ai ras le bol de rester planté à attendre que tu ouvres la bouche pour que finalement tu te défiles avec des prétextes minables ! Tu ne me dis rien, tu n'écoutes pas un mot de ce que je racontes, et maintenant tu t'étonnes ? Arrêtez de me prendre pour une idiote ! Tout le monde m'évite, tout le monde refuse de me parler !  
  
-Pardonne-moi.  
  
-Tu es parti pendant je ne sais combien de lunes, et quand tu reviens tu ne me dis strictement rien ! Je n'osais même plus ne serait-ce qu'espérer que tu reviennes, je croyais que je ne te reverrais plus et à ton retour je n'ai même pas le droit de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé !  
  
-Sophia, je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé.  
  
-Tu peux ! Je pensais qu'on étaient amis, mais je me suis trompée. Quand tu me regardes, j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute si ils ont pris Séréna !  
  
J'éclatais en sanglots. Il s'approcha de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras, mais je le tapais de toutes mes forces, ce qui résumais à aucune. Il m'enlaça et embrassa mon front.  
  
-Je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. Mais être avec toi me rappelle lorsqu'elle était encore là, et ça me fait mal.  
  
-Mais je n'y suis pour rien ! sanglotais-je.  
  
-Pardonne-moi, Sophia, je suis désolé, vraiment. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.  
  
Il resserra son étreinte et nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, lui essayant de faire cesser mes larmes et moi essayant de me calmer.  
  
Il me raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé. Je l'écoutais en silence pendant des heures, tentant de tout comprendre. C'était tellement compliqué...  
  
Je m'endormis sur son lit, et il s'endormit contre moi car lorsque je me réveillais, j'avais la tête posée sur son torse et son bras entourait mes épaules.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Folken entra.  
  
-Jajuka, sais-tu où Sophia...  
  
Il se tut brusquement en nous voyant enlacés. Je relevais machinalement la tête, encore à moitié endormie. J'avais seulement reconnue sa voix, et je gardais obstinément les yeux fermés pour espérer dormir encore un peu. Mais je dus pourtant les ouvrir, pour voir son visage outré.  
  
-Ca va... marmonnais-je. J'ai pas couché avec non plus...  
  
Je donnais un coup de coude à Jajuka qui se réveilla en sursaut et eu l'air particulièrement gêné en voyant la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.  
  
-Vous êtes tous comme ça ici ? Quand je dormais avec mon meilleur ami chez moi, personne disait rien... quand je dormais avec mon petit ami, là, c'était pas la même chose.  
  
Folken secoua la tête et me dis de le suivre. Je m'exécutais et il m'emmena dans ce qui devait être son bureau.  
  
-Tu vas aller à une fête ce soir ! déclara t-il.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
Il n'ajouta rien, me donna une robe et vers midi, j'embarquais dans un vaisseau en compagnie de Folken, Dilandau et de guerriers. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ils venaient, mais je ne me posais plus de questions. Je me changeais dans une cabine et Jajuka poussa un sifflement d'admiration.  
  
-Je ne t'avais jamais vu en robe, mais tu es superbe !  
  
-Merci Jajuka. Ca me fait plaisir. Où est Folken ?  
  
-Sur le pont il me semble. Du moins, c'est là-bas que je l'ai vu tout à l'heure.  
  
Je le remerciais et rejoignais le jeune homme qui fixait les terres en bas.  
  
-Alors, on va où ?  
  
-Tu devrais mettre quelque chose sur tes épaules. Tu vas prendre froid.  
  
Je cherchais un châle dans la cabine et le posais sur mes épaules avant de retourner sur le pont. Dilandau était là, boudeur. Il ne voulait pas venir, mais Folken l'y avait obligé, en lui disant qu'il apprendrais des choses.  
  
-Je suis sensée être votre cavalière, je suppose ?  
  
-C'est exact. Et Dilandau sera notre... fils. Pour une soirée.  
  
-Formidable ! L'image du parfait petit couple.  
  
On arriva dans un petit duché. Folken m'avait expliqué pendant le voyage que c'était, en reprenant une bonne vieille expression de la Terre, un trou paumé. Un homme s'était proclamé duc, avait acheté des terres et des familles étaient venus s'y installer. C'était un coin tranquille, ils vivaient en autarcie, cultivant la terre et élevant des animaux. La fête était celle annonçant l'hiver, ce que je retrouvais ridicule. Pourquoi mettre à l'honneur une saison où tout est froid et où on ne peut pas faire grand-chose ? Folken ne sut y répondre, et me dit simplement que cette fête était appelée la Nuit de Glace.  
  
Je trouvais Dilandau changé et parfaitement adorable dans son petit costume. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs lorsque je lui dit qu'il était élégant.  
  
-Je me moque de ce que tu penses, femme.  
  
Je me retenais de le gifler après cette remarque sexiste, et la venue de Folken me soulagea. Lui aussi était élégant, et encore plus séduisant que d'habitude. Le vaisseau se posa. Je compris que nous étions les représentants de notre empire. Des paysans nous saluèrent chaleureusement. Un carrosse nous accompagna jusqu'au château où se retrouvaient tout le monde. La fête avait lieu dans le grand parc devant la forteresse. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. J'aperçus d'autre vaisseaux et pensais que ce devait être d'autres invités « de marque », mais ils se posèrent loin de la ville. La fête commença. Une grande table, sous une tonnelle, avait été dressé pour les invités plus prestigieux, et d'autres tables plus petites l'entouraient, pour le peuple. Tout le monde était joyeux, la nourriture était infiniment meilleure que ce que j'avais l'habitude de manger. Je regrettais que Narya et Erya ne soient pas là pour profiter de cette sortie avec moi.  
  
Jajuka se faisait passer pour notre serviteur. Abandonnant Folken et Dilandau, je partais danser avec lui, sous le regard étonné de tous. J'accordais ensuite une danse à mon « époux » d'une soirée, et Folken nous obligèrent Dilandau et moi à danser ensemble. J'expédiais vite fait la tâche en disant que j'avais une crampe et buvait un verre de ce qui devait être du vin. Je ne savais pas trop quel goût ça devait avoir puisque je n'en avais jamais bu. Je commençais alors à enchaîner les verres car l'alcool me plaisait beaucoup. Le Seigneur Folken dû me stopper au bout du septième verre, s'excusa auprès du duc et lui dit que c'était avec regrets que nous devions repartir. Je serrais la main de Dilandau dans la mienne, à moitié ivre, pour m'empêcher de tomber, et embrassais Folken. Ca pourrait toujours être pris comme normal, nous étions sensés être mariés et avoir un fils.  
  
Jajuka nous suivit et je regardais les lumières alors que nous nous éloignions. Je m'étais amusée, et j'étais de bonne humeur. Mais peut-être était-ce dû au fait que j'avais trop bu. Folken nous conduisit au sommet d'une colline. De là, nous pouvions toujours voir la fête. Dilandau sembla comprendre alors quelque chose de très important et il trépigna d'impatience. Alors, l'alcool se dissipa et je regardais, choquée, les guerriers qui nous avaient accompagnés et des centaines d'autres sortirent de l'ombre et massacrer le peuple du duché. Dilandau regardait ça avec excitation, et plusieurs fois, Jajuka dû le retenir pour qu'il ne court pas dans la bataille. Les cris avaient laissés place à la musique. Folken observait ce massacre, impassible. Je tombais à genoux dans l'herbe froide, ne pouvant détacher mes yeux de cette horreur. Ca n'aurait pas dû s'appeler la Nuit de Glace, mais la Nuit de Sang. Dilandau se mit à rire, un rire d'enfant. Le même rire que celui d'un petit garçon auquel on vient d'offrir ce qu'il veut le plus. Je m'évanouie pour me réveiller dans ma cabine, Jajuka à mon chevet.  
  
-Sophia, ça va ? demanda t-il d'une voix inquiète.  
  
-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! m'exclamais-je, soulagée.  
  
-Non. Ca a bien eu lieu... répondit mon ami, la gorge serrée.  
  
Tout devint noir. Quelques heures plus tard, j'apprenais que je m'étais encore évanouie mais cette fois-ci, je me réveillais entourée de Folken et Jajuka. Je me levais d'un bond et giflais Folken de toutes mes forces. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.  
  
-Comment avez-vous pu m'emmener là-bas alors que ça devait se passer ?! hurlais-je alors que Jajuka me retenaient les bras pour m'empêcher de le frapper à nouveau.  
  
-Parce que ni Narya, ni Erya ne pouvaient se faire passer pour ma femme. Tu as bien vu que Jajuka ne pouvait tenir que le rôle de notre serviteur, et que tout le monde a été étonné de te voir danser avec lui.  
  
-Ce n'était pas une raison ! Comment avez-vous pu... pourquoi ? Pourquoi ont- ils été tués ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ?  
  
-Tu ne comprendrais pas.  
  
Et ils partirent tous les deux, me laissant seule avec ma peine. 


	6. Ch 5 : Le démon

Ch 4 : Bleu ciel  
  
J'évitais tout le monde. Je restais cloîtrée dans ma chambre, et Jajuka venait m'apporter à manger le soir. Il avait essayé de me parler au début, mais arrêta au bout d'une semaine en voyant que je ne répondais pas. Et puis un soir, Miguel entra timidement dans ma chambre, grimpa sur mon lit, serra très fort ma main dans la sienne et m'embrassa la joue.  
  
-Dis, tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu viens plus nous voir ? Tu me manques. Je m'ennuie sans toi.  
  
Je le serrais dans mes bras et me mis à pleurer. Il était tellement gentil, ce pauvre enfant...  
  
Ce fut le déclic. Je recommençais à passer mes journées avec eux, faisant sembler d'être joyeuse et heureuse. Seul Dilandau n'était pas dupe.  
  
Je les laissais une journée pour aller m'entraîner avec Narya et Erya. J'étais folle de joie de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec elles. Elles me montrèrent de nouveaux mouvements qu'elles avaient inventés. Lorsqu'elles me firent une démonstration, j'eus l'impression qu'elles dansaient tant leurs mouvements étaient gracieux et évolués. Je les quittais, à contre-cœur, mais en arrivant dans la salle où étaient les enfants, Dilandau n'était pas là et les autres semblaient énervés. Miguel me dit que Dilandau était méchant et qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, et tous hochèrent la tête. Après un moment de réflexion, je décidais d'aller voir le petit chef et trouvais sa chambre dévastée par l'une de ses crises de rage.  
  
-C'est ta faute ! cria t-il en me voyant.  
  
-Voyons, Dilandau... soupirais-je. Que s'est-il passé ? Tu leur a encore imposé ta tyrannie, et ils se sont rebellés ? J'ai toujours su que ça arriverait un jour.  
  
-Ils ne veulent plus jouer avec moi... dit-il, attristé.  
  
-Tu dois bien comprendre qu'eux ne s'amusent pas, ils exécutent tes ordres. Quelle serait ta réaction si quelqu'un t'obligeait tout le temps à faire ce que tu ne veux pas ?  
  
-Folken m'oblige à faire des choses que je ne veux pas faire.  
  
-Oui, mais pas tout le temps. Laisse-leur un peu de liberté, les pauvres...  
  
-Mais c'est moi le chef ! Ils doivent faire ce que je dis.  
  
Je me mis à rire. Il semblait tellement convaincu de ce qu'il avançait ! Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.  
  
-Dilandau ? murmurais-je, étonnée. Tu pleures ?  
  
-Non ! Je ne pleurerais jamais ! Ce sont les faibles et les femmes qui pleurent !  
  
Je m'asseyais sur le lit, près de lui, et passais une main dans ses mèches grises. Il leva vers moi des yeux emplis d'incompréhension.  
  
-Allons, ce n'est rien. Ils ne te feront pas la tête longtemps je pense...  
  
-Et s'ils continuent de ne pas vouloir me parler ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas.  
  
Je le serrais dans mes bras et caressais tendrement ses cheveux, comme je le faisais à mon petit frère lorsqu'il était triste. Je déposais un baiser sur son front et le gardais serré contre moi.  
  
Il me repoussa soudain et se tordit de douleur.  
  
-Dilandau ? Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Il gardais la tête baissée, ses cheveux cachant son visage. Je sortais en courant dans le couloir, mais il n'y avait personne pour m'aider. Lorsque je retournais dans la chambre, Dilandau n'était plus là. A sa place, vêtue des mêmes vêtements, il y avait une petite fille aux cheveux blonds, qui leva vers moi son regard bleu ciel.  
  
-Ce n'est pas possible... murmurais-je.  
  
-Sophia ? dit doucement Séréna. Sophia, où suis-je ? C'est tout noir, j'arrive pas à me rappeler... Où est Jajuka ? Je suis dans ta chambre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Sophia ! parles-moi ! Je comprends pas... Sophia !  
  
Et elle se mit à pleurer parce que je ne lui répondais pas. A pleurer à cause de moi. Avais-je des hallucinations ? La fillette en face de moi semblait bien réelle. Je fouillais les tiroirs de la commode que la colère Dilandau avait jetés sur le sol. Un indice, qui aurait pu expliquer que Séréna était là, n'importe quoi, un vêtement de fille, une image, un jouet, mais je ne trouvais rien.  
  
Séréna descendit du lit et s'accrocha à ma manche.  
  
-Sophia ! Je veux voir Jajuka ! Où est Jajuka ? Pourquoi tu veux pas me parler ?  
  
Je frôlais sa peau, comme pour m'assurer qu'elle était bien là, puis la soulever de terre et la serrait dans mes bras. Ses petits bras s'accrochèrent à mon cou et elle sanglota dans mon épaule.  
  
-Je veux boire... dit-elle doucement.  
  
Je la reposais sur le sol, refermais la porte et me remis à fouiller dans les vêtements. Je lui faisais mettre un autre pantalon, une autre chemise et trouvais une petite cape avec une capuche. Ainsi vêtue, je serrais sa main dans la sienne, lui recommandait de garder la tête baissée et sans trop de difficulté, guidé par mon instinct, je retrouvais la chambre de Jajuka. J'entrais sans frapper, refermais la porte et découvrais le visage de la petite alors que Jajuka se levait, surpris. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise et il resta un moment immobile, fixant la fillette.  
  
-Est-ce que tu étais au courant ? demandais-je, brisant le silence.  
  
-Au courant de quoi ? répondit-il sans lâcher du regard Séréna qui lui souriait, heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé.  
  
La fillette alla s'accrocher à sa jambe.  
  
-Que... que... Dilandau et Séréna n'était que... qu'une seule personne !  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Je l'ai laissé dix seconde et quand je suis revenue, ce n'était plus Dilandau, c'était Séréna.  
  
-C'est impossible ! Ca ne peut pas être vrai ! Un garçon ne peut pas se... se transformer en fille, ou l'inverse !  
  
-Et pourtant ! Je te dis que c'est la même personne !  
  
-Jajuka, je veux boire ! intervint Séréna. En plus, je comprends rien de ce que vous dites. On pourra aller dans le jardin ?  
  
-Oui, Séréna, tout ce que tu veux... accepta Jajuka, trop heureux de la revoir.  
  
-Non ! Non, ma chérie, tu ne dois pas sortir.  
  
-Pourquoi ? J'ai vraiment soif Sophia. Et je veux me promener...  
  
J'entendis des pas dans le couloir, et j'étais certaine qu'il s'agissait de Folken.  
  
-Séréna, tu vas bien faire attention à ce que je dis, et tu le feras, d'accord ? Tu vas te cacher sous le lit, et tu ne dois pas parler, pas bouger jusqu'à ce que nous t'en sortions, tu m'as bien comprise ? Tu n'en sors sous aucun prétexte.  
  
-Mais j'ai soif !  
  
-Nous t'apporterons de l'eau après, mais maintenant tu te caches ! Dépêches- toi !  
  
Je poussais l'enfant sous le lit et rabattais avec soin le drap pour la cacher. Puis je m'asseyais sur le bureau, comme si de rien n'était, et Jajuka s'assit sur le lit en faisait attention que le matelas n'écrase pas Séréna. La porte s'ouvrit et Folken apparut.  
  
-Vous êtes encore ensemble ? Vous devriez plutôt surveiller les enfants... Nous ne retrouvons pas Dilandau.  
  
-Vous avez essayé sa chambre ? répliquais-je, ironique.  
  
-Des hommes y sont allés. Il a tout défait mais il n'est pas dedans.  
  
-Il est peut-être sorti faire un tour dans les jardins, suggéra Jajuka.  
  
-Il est peut-être parti manger quelque chose aux cuisines, poursuivis-je.  
  
-Ou partit regarder Narya et Erya s'entraîner, proposa mon ami.  
  
-Peut-être qu'il est dans le dortoir des autres gamins.  
  
-Ou qu'il s'est perdu dans les couloirs.  
  
-Ou peut-être bien que...  
  
-Au lieu de faire des suppositions, aidez-nous a le chercher ! me coupa Folken, excédé.  
  
-Bah, fallait le dire plus tôt que vous vouliez de l'aide. Mais j'ai mal à la cheville, je peux pas marcher.  
  
Folken me regarda d'un air suspicieux.  
  
-Mais Jajuka se fera un plaisir de vous accompagner, pas vrai boule de poil ? Au fait, rapportes-moi une cruche d'eau froide s'il te plaît, pour calmer la douleur.  
  
-Tu veux peut-être qu'on te raccompagne dans ta chambre ? suggéra Folken, intrigué.  
  
-Non merci. Je fais des cauchemars, je préfère dormir avec Jajuka.  
  
Si le jeune homme trouva cela étrange, il n'en dit rien et partit avec l'homme-chien chercher Dilandau. Je me levais et me jetais sur le lit en entendant la porte se rouvrir.  
  
-Aïe ! m'exclamais-je en voyant Folken.  
  
J'avais sans doute l'air pitoyable, à faire semblant d'avoir mal.  
  
-Veux-tu que j'appelles un médecin, pour qu'il vienne vérifier que ce n'est pas trop grave.  
  
-Oh non ! Ca ira ! Suffit de pas trop bouger, et demain je me porterais comme un charme ! Bonne nuit Seigneur Folken !  
  
Je le regardais s'en aller avec soulagement et tirais le drap. Séréna rampa en-dehors de sa cachette et s'assit à côté de moi.  
  
-Pourquoi le Seigneur Folken ne doit pas me voir ?  
  
-C'est trop compliqué... Jajuka apportera de l'eau tout à l'heure, on ne peut pas faire mieux. Tu tiendras le coup ma chérie ?  
  
-Oui, si il le faut.  
  
Je la bordais dans le lit avec soin, embrassais son front et la veillais. Jajuka rentra au bout de quelques heures, énervé.  
  
-Il ne retrouve pas ce gamin, ils disent que c'est de notre faute ! me lança t-il.  
  
-Est-ce que le Seigneur Folken se doute de quelque chose ?  
  
-Je n'en sais rien... il a à peine dit deux mots, mais il a pris notre défense en leur disant que deux personnes n'étaient pas suffisantes pour surveiller une dizaine de gamins et que Dilandau était un enfant turbulent.  
  
-Ne parles pas trop fort, elle s'est endormie. C'est si étrange... de la voir si paisible alors qu'elle a disparut tellement de temps !  
  
-Racontes-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, dis-moi chaque détail.  
  
-Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je suis sortie et...  
  
-Non, depuis le début. Pourquoi étais-tu avec lui ?  
  
-Les autres s'étaient disputés avec lui. Ils disaient que Dilandau était méchant. Je suis allé le voir, il avait tout jeté comme à chacune de ses crises. J'ai discuté avec lui, et au bout d'un moment, il s'est un peu calmé, il semblait assez triste de ne plus avoir ses camarades. Il me faisait pensé à mon petit frère, alors je l'ai serré dans les bras pour le réconforter. C'est la première fois je crois qu'il se laissait aller comme ça... Et puis, il a eu l'air d'avoir très mal, d'un coup, je suis sortie dans le couloir pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un pour m'aider, et quand je suis revenue... il n'y avait plus Dilandau, il n'y avait que Séréna.  
  
-Tu dis que tu le serrais dans tes bras ?  
  
-Je sais que c'est bizarre ! Mais je suis triste aussi, et puis, ça nous a réconforté tous les deux, et...  
  
-Je ne te reproche rien, me coupa t-il. Je veux juste dire que tu lui a offert un moment de tendresse. D'amour, de gentillesse. Alors que jusqu'ici, personne n'a été réellement proche de lui... tu me comprend ? Pour un instant, il a dû avoir l'impression d'être en sécurité, d'être aimé...  
  
-Tu veux dire que...  
  
-Nous avons toujours pris soin de Séréna comme si elle était notre sœur, ou même notre fille. En lui apportant tout l'amour dont elle avait besoin. Mais nous n'avons jamais fait ça avec Dilandau, et d'ailleurs il ne le voulait pas. Et pendant un instant, il s'est laissé aller, en profitant d'un moment de tendresse. De ta part. Et il n'avait sans doute jamais connu cela auparavant...  
  
-Je comprends rien... en gros, ce que tu essayes de dire, c'est que Dilandau est vraiment Séréna, comme je le disais, et qu'un simple moment de gentillesse l'a fait redevenir une petite fille ?  
  
-A peu près, oui...  
  
-Et c'est pas tordu ça comme hypothèse.  
  
-Euh...  
  
-Bah tiens. Et on fait quoi en attendant ? Ils vont continuer de chercher Dilandau, et on aura du mal à la cacher.  
  
-Comment pourrais-je savoir ? Je n'ai pas réponse à tout.  
  
-Ca pose pas mal de problèmes, hein ?  
  
-Comment allons-nous la cacher ? Folken passe souvent, les enfants aussi... je ne vois pas comment nous pouvons faire.  
  
-Moi non plus. Mais, comme disait mon père, chaque problème a une solution.  
  
Les yeux de Jajuka brillèrent alors. Je le regardais, sans comprendre.  
  
-L'envoyer sur la Lune des Illusions, souffla t-il.  
  
-Ca, c'est intelligent ! répliquais-je d'un ton cassant. Si on pouvait y retourner, je crois pas que je serais encore là.  
  
-J'ai lu des écrits là-dessus. Mais Folken n'en parlant pas, j'en ai un peu douté. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'ils aimeraient te garder ici, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
  
-Il paraîtrait que les atlantes possédaient un collier capable de les transporter sur la Lune des Illusions.  
  
-Et personne ne m'en a parlé ? Mais c'est dégueulasse !  
  
-Parles moins fort, tu vas la réveiller ! siffla Jajuka, agacé.  
  
-C'est quoi de toutes façon, les atlantes ? On a un truc qui s'appellent l'Atlantide chez nous, mais c'est un mythe. Une histoire d'île disparue... des trucs faux, personne l'a jamais trouvée cette île.  
  
-Les atlantes sont le peuple qui a créé Gaea.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Avec le pouvoir de leurs rêves... mais ils ont détruit leur propre planète à cause de cette puissance. Il n'en reste que très peu, la plupart se cachent.  
  
-Génial ! On fait comment pour en trouver un alors, si ils se planquent ?  
  
-Très simple. La reine de Fanélia en est une.  
  
-Je comprends plus rien moi...  
  
-Le roi de Fanélia a trouvé une superbe jeune femme, et il l'a épousé. Son mariage a d'ailleurs était très controversé, mais il l'a épousé malgré tout. Ils ont eu deux fils. Le premier est mort, et le second, Van, est très jeune encore.  
  
-Et comment on y va à Fané-machin-chose ? nous laisserons pas partir si Dilandau ne revient pas.  
  
-On s'échappera.  
  
-Bien sûr, on s'échappe ! T'as trop regardé la télé.  
  
-La quoi ?  
  
-Ah oui, c'est vrai, vous en avez pas... On s'échappe quand ?  
  
-Ce soir ! Profitons de la panique actuelle à propos de Dilandau pour nous enfuir.  
  
-Arrêtes de boire.  
  
Il fouilla dans son armoire, en sortit une couverture et enveloppa délicatement Séréna dedans, en prenant de ne pas la réveiller. Puis, nous enfilâmes des capes pour cacher nos visages et partîmes.  
  
Jajuka avait eu raison. Notre fuite passa inaperçue dans le désordre qui régnait. J'avais du mal à comprendre l'importance que pouvait avoir Dilandau. Les jours se succédèrent. Nous portions Séréna à tour de rôle pour qu'elle ne soit pas fatiguée. Après une semaine de marche, Jajuka me montra une épaisse forêt, et me dit qu'elle entourait le royaume. Je proposais de la traverser pour gagner du temps, mais il refusa, comme effrayé. Quelques jours après, nous passions les murailles de la ville avec bonheur. C'était un petit royaume d'apparence tranquille. Mais tous semblaient tristes. J'arrêtais une passante et lui demandais la raison de cette tristesse. Elle me répondit que le roi était mort. Un nouveau malheur s'abattait sur la ville, qui avait déjà perdu un prince. Comment pourrions- nous entrer dans le château si la reine était en deuil ?  
  
La nuit vint, et Jajuka pénétra dans le château avec Séréna. Je le suivais silencieusement. Il cherchait la chambre de la reine. Il nous fallut une demi-heure pour la trouver, mais rie ne semblait susceptible d'être capable de transporter quoi que ce soit sur ma planète. Je vis alors un collier, avec une toute petite pierre rose qui brillait à la lumière de la Terre et de la Lune. Après m'être introduite en effraction, un petit vol ne changerait pas grand-chose... Je le glissais dans ma poche sans que Jajuka le voit et nous repartîmes déçus.  
  
On reprit le chemin du retour vers Zaïbacher, et des soldats de l'empire nous attrapèrent. Nous étions considérés comme responsables de la disparition de Dilandau et notre fuite avait été très mal vue. Puis, sans que je sache comment, je disparue pour retourner sur ma planète. Et à ce moment-là, c'est moi qui tenais Séréna.  
  
Ce ne fut qu'un bonheur de courte durée. J'eu à peine le temps de voir une voiture passer dans la nuit, d'apercevoir la Lune dans le ciel, sans la Terre derrière, que je repartais. Avec Séréna. J'éclatais en sanglots en voyant que j'étais de retour dans la forteresse de Zaïbacher. J'avais encore dû m'évanouir car je n'avais plus la fillette. Folken me fixait. Il semblait furieux.  
  
J'enfilais un pantalon et une chemise trop larges, que je trempais de mes larmes. Folken ne parlait toujours pas, je me sentais de plus en plus mal, ma vision était brouillée car je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de pleurer. C'était trop dur. Tout ce voyage éprouvant, cette fuite dangereuse, pour rien. J'avais échoué. Et je me sentais pitoyable, incapable, misérable en train de pleurer comme une enfant sur ce lit qui n'était pas le mien. J'avais enfin eu la chance de retourner chez moi, de retrouver ma planète, une chance de revoir ma vie repartir avec une année qui avait somme toute été enrichissante, et puis plus rien. Seulement mon désespoir. J'étais plus que pitoyable.  
  
Folken sortit. Je pleurais encore plus.  
  
Je ne revis plus Jajuka. Je ne sais pas où ils le mirent. Le petit monde que je m'étais créé ici s'effondrait. Narya et Erya ne me parlaient plus, j'avais mis en colère leur Seigneur. Lorsque je les croisais dans un couloir, elles ne me parlaient pas, ne me regardaient pas, et pressaient le pas. Je ne voyais plus les enfants. Quant à Séréna, je ne sais pas ce qu'il advint d'elle. Je ne la revis pas non plus, ni Dilandau pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que je l'aperçoives dans sa chambre, seul. Je voulus lui parler, le toucher, m'assurer qu'il était bien réel, mais je n'osais pas.  
  
Je crus devenir folle, que cette planète, ses habitants, ce monde entier n'était qu'un délire de mon imagination, que j'étais dans un asile et que je ne pouvais m'échapper. Mais la réalité s'imposa, et je ne rêvais pas. Et ce fut encore pire de devoir affronter ce monde.  
  
Folken m'ignorait totalement. J'avais été proche de lui à une période, si proche que j'avais même pensé qu'il était mon ami. Mais il n'en était rien. Comme les autres, je n'étais qu'un pion, et je ne connaissais pas ma place. Plusieurs fois, je tentais de m'enfuir, mais je me perdais dans les couloirs et un serviteur, toujours le même, finissait toujours par me ramener.  
  
Le collier volé dans la chambre de la reine avait disparu. Je ne sais pas si c'est Folken qui l'avait gardé, si je l'avais perdu sur Gaea ou sur la Terre. Et je ne voulais pas le savoir au fond. Je regrettais ma petite vie si tranquille. Je m'étais souvent plainte qu'il ne se passait rien, mais je la regrettais amèrement, et j'aurais tout donner pour y retourner. Mais je n'avais rien à donner, de toute façon. Je n'étais plus rien. On m'abandonnait dans ma chambre, se contentant de me nourrir. J'avais envie de mourir. 


	7. Ch 6 : Zaibacher

Ch. 5 : Le démon  
  
Je restais cloîtrée dans ma chambre pendant des mois. Un an peut-être s'écoula. J'avais passé trois ans déjà ici. Personne ne semblait s'inquiétait de moi, et cela m'arrangeait. Je pensais souvent à ma vie sur Terre, à Jajuka et à Séréna, et aussi aux bons moments que j'avais passés en compagnie de Narya, Erya et de Folken. Je dormais peu.  
  
Un soir, une vérité s'imposa à moi. Je ne servais plus à rien. J'étais aussi inutile ici que je l'avais été sur ma planète. Je contemplais une dernière fois la Lune et la Terre dans le ciel. La plus belle chose que j'avais pu voir dans ce monde, mais qui devait en recelé bien davantage. Je n'aurais pas l'occasion de les voir. Je préférais mourir. Je m'asseyais sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le jambes pendantes dans le vide. Je devais être au sixième ou au septième étage. Soit à environ vingt bons mètres du sol. Je faisais le vide dans mon esprit, et je me mis à sourire. Je retrouverais peut-être ma grand-mère dans la mort, qui sait ?  
  
Je regardais le sol, en bas. De nuit, simplement éclairés par la Lune et la Terre, les jardins étaient encore plus beaux. Je n'y avais jamais fait attention. Encore un trésor de Gaea. Toutes ces petites fleurs blanches et roses éparpillées sur un tapis vert tendre... Je me mis à rire, un rire nerveux, en songeant que bientôt une grosse tâche rose et rouge viendrait souillée ce tapis si beau. Et puis je me laissais tomber.  
  
J'avais l'impression de voler, c'était merveilleux. Je me mettais en étoile et savourais la caresse du vent sur ma peau, les yeux fermés. Je pensais à ma famille, mes amis. Je me sentais bien, libérée de tout. Mais le Destin en décidât autrement. Une main attrapa fermement mon poignet et je remontais. J'ouvris les yeux et restais stupéfaite. C'était Folken. Il avait des ailes. Il me serra davantage contre lui et me remonta dans ma chambre. J'étais incapable de faire un geste. Folken me laissa tomber sur le lit et ses ailes disparurent.  
  
-Petite idiote ! siffla t-il, furieux.  
  
Et je m'évanouie encore une fois. Lorsque je me réveillais, il était à mon chevet. Je pensais que c'était un rêve, un nouveau délire, mais une plume blanche sur le sol attira mon regard, me prouvant que je n'avais pas rêvé.  
  
-Des ailes... soufflais-je avec un sourire idiot.  
  
J'avais un mal de tête affreux, comme si je m'étais saoulée la veille, mais je n'y faisais pas plus attention.  
  
-Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu tiennes ta langue, espèce d'idiote !  
  
-Pourquoi vous m'avez ramené ? Je veux mourir.  
  
-Tais-toi. Tu es trop stupide pour prendre des décisions importantes.  
  
-Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais ce que je veux, et je veux mourir.  
  
-Tais-toi. N'ajoute pas un mot.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvée ? Je ne le mérite pas. Je ne sers à rien. Ma vie n'a aucun sens...  
  
-Tu n'en sais rien.  
  
-Je veux retourner dehors. J'étais bien là-bas.  
  
-Tais-toi donc.  
  
-Vous m'avez ignoré pendant un an. Comment avez-vous pu être là ?  
  
-Parce que ça fait un an que je te surveilles, imbécile.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Je n'en vaux pas la peine. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi mourir en paix.  
  
Il secoua la tête et serra ma main de sa main encore humaine. J'eu l'impression de me faire électrocuté et me reculais vivement. Il me regarda, semblant attristé, puis se leva et me demanda de le suivre. J'obtempérais et il me guida à travers les couloirs. Les escaliers se succédaient, et je crois que la pièce dans laquelle il me conduisit était au dernier étage. C'était une vaste salle d'un blanc éclatant, qui m'éblouit. Un vieil homme était assis, seul. Ses cheveux grisonnant retombaient sur ses épaules maigres.  
  
-Seigneur Dornkirk... murmura Folken en baissant la tête.  
  
-C'est elle... souffla le vieil homme. Cette fille...  
  
-On parle de moi ? soufflais-je à Folken qui me lança un regard exaspéré.  
  
Je me sentais mal. Mon mal de crâne redoubla et je tombais à genoux sous la douleur.  
  
-Ton Destin... lâcha le vieillard en me regardant tomber.  
  
-J'ai mal... articulais-je.  
  
-Voyons, ce n'est qu'une petite douleur. Ainsi tu veux mourir ? Pourquoi ?  
  
Et ce fut comme si je n'avais pas le choix. Je lui racontais tout, ma peine de vivre, ma douleur, mon monde si regretté. Je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de parler, les mots franchissaient le seuil de mes lèvres sans que je puisse les contrôler.  
  
Dornkirk caressa gentiment mes cheveux. La douleur disparut. Un sentiment de sérénité m'envahit, et je souriais.  
  
-Tu vois, ce n'est rien... Toute cette tristesse n'a pas d'importance. Tu as des choses bien plus grandes à accomplir.  
  
Folken s'était retranché dans un coin, appuyé contre un mur, ses yeux bruns me fixant.  
  
Nous dûmes bien restés six heures sans parler. Puis le jeune homme me raccompagna à ma chambre. Je le retins par le bras.  
  
-Que va t-il se passer ? demandais-je.  
  
-Tu verras bien !  
  
Il sortit sans me laisser le temps de lui poser une autre question. A peine ma tête toucha l'oreiller que je m'endormais profondément. Depuis mon arrivée sur Gaea, je n'avais fait aucun rêve dont je me souviennes. Mais celui-ci me marqua énormément. Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier.  
  
J'étais allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, des tuyaux et des fils sortants de mon corps. Ma peau était très blanche, j'avais l'impression d'être morte près de mon lit, ma mère et ma sœur pleuraient. Mon petit frère restait calme mais semblait lui aussi très triste. Le visage de mon père n'affichait aucune expression. Lui aussi semblait mort. Ses yeux verts qui d'habitude affichaient toutes ses expressions, et avaient toujours une étincelle de joie, étaient froids. Un médecin entra, petit et gras, très antipathique. Il chercha mon pouls et secoua la tête.  
  
-Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il sans avoir l'air de l'être le moins du monde. Je ne pense pas que... votre fille se réveillera un jour. Cela fait trois ans maintenant, vous comprenez, nous n'avons plus aucune chance de la voir se réveiller.  
  
-Non, elle va se réveiller ! répliqua ma mère d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas. Elle... elle a bougé sa main, tout à l'heure. Sa main a bougé. Elle a failli revenir, elle reviendra.  
  
-Cela arrive parfois, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il y ai une chance. Son agresseur a été particulièrement violent.  
  
-Nous n'aurions jamais dû la laisser se promener seule dans ce parc la nuit, déclara mon père d'une voix d'outre-tombe.  
  
Les sanglots de ma mère redoublèrent, et ma sœur l'emmena dans le couloir pour la calmer un peu.  
  
-Monsieur, il faudrait penser à... à la débrancher... dit lentement le médecin. Vous comprenez, nous avons d'autres patients et...  
  
-C'est hors de question. Nous payons assez cher pour le peu de soins que vous lui prodiguez. Elle restera ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.  
  
-Papa... murmura mon frère.  
  
-Elle ne se réveillera pas ! éclata le médecin. Vous ne comprenez pas ? Elle ne reviendra pas ! Ce n'est que son corps, il est comme une coquille vide ! Elle ne se réveillera pas, et sans ces appareils et serait déjà morte !  
  
Le poing de mon père s'abattit sur le visage du docteur si vite que j'eus à peine le temps de le voir. Le petit gros releva sa face ensanglanté, les yeux agrandis de stupeur.  
  
-Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! hurla t-il avant de sortir.  
  
Je me réveillais en sursaut. Alors, étais-je bien dans un délire de mon imagination ? Je ne savais plus que penser. Je sortais dans les couloirs et errais sans but. Finalement, je me retrouvais dans un couloir identique au mien, et qui devait d'ailleurs être le même. J'ouvrais ma porte et entrais, la tête baissée, repensant à mon rêve si étrange. Lorsque je relevais les yeux, je trouvais Folken, torse nu, qui me regardait, surpris. Je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, c'était la seule chose que je pouvais affirmer.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda t-il en enfilant une chemise.  
  
-J'arrivais pas à dormir. J'ai fais un rêve bizarre.  
  
-Tu veux m'en parler ? proposa t-il en me montrant une chaise.  
  
Je me laissais tomber sur le lit et lui racontais mon rêve. Il m'écouta en silence, sans m'interrompre. Je me mis à rire.  
  
-Tout le monde m'écoute aujourd'hui ! expliquais-je. Ca veut dire quoi à votre avis ?  
  
-Hum... Je ne connais pas la signification de ce rêve. D'autre part, je ne connais pas les significations des rêves en général. Mais, crois-moi, tu n'es pas dans un délire de ton imagination. Tout ici est bien réel...  
  
Je crus l'entendre dire « malheureusement », mais je n'y fis pas attention. Ca m'avait fait du bien de me confier à lui. Je n'avais pas senti cette obligation qui s'était imposée à moi devant l'Empereur Dornkirk. Il me tapota l'épaule pour me ramener à la réalité.  
  
-Pourquoi vous ne souriez jamais ? demandais-je brutalement en réalisant que pas une fois au cours de ses quatre années je n'avais vu son sourire.  
  
-Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, dit-il simplement après un temps de réflexion.  
  
-Vous devriez essayer. Je suis certaine que vous avez un très beau sourire ! ajoutais-je avant de me mettre à sourire.  
  
Il poussa un soupir et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Je promenais mon regard sur la pièce. Tout était tellement... impersonnel et austère. Le lit impeccablement fait, l'armoire bien fermée, le bureau sur lequel rien n'était posé. Je n'avais pas tarder à décorer la mienne de petits bouquets de fleurs cueillis dans les jardins, collé des fleurs séchées au mur, des tas de dessins d'enfants encombraient mon bureau, et des vêtements à laver attendaient sur ma chaise. En outre, j'avais recoloré ma couverture avec de la peinture volé aux enfants, et la petite main de Miguel couverte de peinture rouge avait laissée sa trace sur le mur, au-dessus de mon oreiller. J'avais même trouvé des livres dans la bibliothèque qui traînaient sur ma table de chevet.  
  
Folken ne semblait pas vouloir que l'on découvre son caractère. Il était toujours distant. Je ne savais même pas quelle place exactement il occupait dans l'Empire.  
  
Il se retourna et poussa un nouveau soupir.  
  
-Vous avez toujours l'air si triste... murmurais-je.  
  
Il haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, et me raccompagna à ma chambre en me disant de dormir. Je ne parvins pas à retrouver le sommeil cette nuit là.  
  
Lorsque je quittais mon lit le lendemain matin en voyant le soleil se lever, je me précipitais à la fenêtre pour contempler le lever du soleil. C'était magnifique de le voir se lever et savoir que, rien qu'en tournant la tête, je pouvais voir la Terre et la Lune.  
  
Je baissais les yeux et songeais que, si Folken n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais jamais vu un lever de soleil. Que s'il n'avait pas été là, je n'existerais même plus. Savoir que pendant un an il m'avait surveillée en secret m'apportais un profond bien-être.  
  
Dans les jardins, j'aperçus des arbres qui se couvraient de fleurs blanches. Je repensais au cerisier qu'il y avait dans notre jardin, derrière la maison.  
  
Je sortis et essayais de trouver le réfectoire. En chemin, je croisais Narya et Erya, et baissais les yeux, gênée. Erya me bouscula légèrement et s'arrêta.  
  
-Excuse-moi... marmonnais-je.  
  
-Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser ! répondit-elle chaleureusement.  
  
Je relevais la tête, surprise.  
  
-Petite sœur ! s'exclama Narya en me serrant dans ses bras.  
  
Erya se jeta elle aussi sur moi, et elles manquèrent de m'étouffer.  
  
-Tu veux venir t'entraîner avec nous ?  
  
-Euh... oui, je veux bien mais... je cherchais le réfectoire en fait, pour aller manger...  
  
-Sophia... c'est de l'autre côté... souffla Narya comme si elle me dévoilait un grand secret, en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
  
-On y va aussi, ajouta Erya en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.  
  
Je les suivais sagement. Tout redevenait comme avant, c'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Je reprenais ma place dans l'Empire. Folken faisait attention à moi, Dornkirk m'avait dit que j'étais importante, Narya et Erya me reparlaient. Seule ombre à mon bonheur : Jajuka et Séréna. Mais Séréna n'existait plus et je devais m'y résoudre. J'étais cependant certaine que personne ne me laisserait approcher Dilandau une nouvelle fois, du moins pour le moment.  
  
J'avalais presque avec joie l'infâme nourriture, et accompagnais mes deux amies dans une autre salle. Elles me dirent, radieuse, que le Seigneur Folken leur avait offert une nouvelle salle d'entraînement, et quelques épées pour qu'elles deviennent aussi maîtresses dans le combat à l'épée. Je les regardais pendant un long moment croiser le fer à force d'éclats de rires, semblant plus jouer que se battre. Chacune évitait les coups de l'autre avec une facilité déconcertante, et d'après l'expérience que j'avais –et qui d'après le maître d'armes qui avait commencé ma formation, j'étais très bonne- elles étaient extrêmement douées. Je finis par me saisir d'une épée et échangeais quelques coups. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'y passais, mais je m'amusais beaucoup. Elles étaient très douées, et je m'apercevais que j'avais le même niveau qu'elles.  
  
Des applaudissements nous firent lâcher nos armes. Je me retournais et vis Dilandau, appuyé contre un mur, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
  
-Deux monstres et une idiote qui s'amusent ! lâcha t-il.  
  
Je me retenais de courir vers lui pour le frapper. Ce n'était pas tant pour moi, je me moquais de ce qu'il pensait, mais pour Narya et Erya. Elles m'avaient dit que les gens comme elles étaient traités en inférieurs, et j'avais bien pu le remarquer avec Jajuka, mais elles étaient malgré tout merveilleuses, très belles et intelligentes.  
  
-Il n'en vaut pas la peine, ce n'est qu'un gamin, me souffla Erya en sentant ma rage.  
  
Dilandau souleva l'une des épées accrochées au mur. Je fus un peu surprise. Même pour moi, qui étais plus vieille et plus forte que lui, elles étaient lourdes. Et il la tenait comme si elle n'était qu'une plume.  
  
-Allez, un petit combat ? me proposa t-il.  
  
Je ramassais mon épée et lui faisais face. Le combat commença. Je me sentais fière, j'avais eu un bon maître d'armes, et j'étais certaine d'être plus doué qu'un enfant. Je me trompais. Au bout de quelques minutes, mon arme m'échappa et il éclata de rire. Un rire sadique.  
  
-Tu n'arrives même pas à battre un enfant ? dit-il doucement, devinant mes pensées.  
  
-Je n'aurais pas voulu te blesser ! Tu te serais mis à pleurer ! répliquais- je en reprenant mon épée. Sale petit démon !  
  
Il devint fou-furieux et se battit de toutes ses forces. Mais moi aussi j'étais furieuse, et donc plus forte. Je voulais le battre. Mais une nouvelle fois, il envoya voler mon épée qui alla se planter dans un mur. Je tombais à la renverse en même temps. Il posa la lame sur ma gorge et appuya légèrement, juste pour faire naître une tracée rouge sur ma peau. Ses yeux rouges brillèrent en voyant le sang.  
  
-Idiote... souffla t-il.  
  
Folken entra alors.  
  
-Dilandau ! cria t-il d'une voix furieuse.  
  
Sans se presser, l'enfant releva l'épée et se retourna.  
  
-Oui ? demanda t-il, arrogant.  
  
-Vas t-en tout de suite ! lâcha le jeune homme en reprenant son calme habituel.  
  
Narya m'aida à me relever. Je suivais des yeux Dilandau qui quittait la pièce. Folken s'approcha de moi et prit mon menton entre ses doigts. Mon cœur s'affola. Mais il ne fit que relever mon visage et examina la coupure.  
  
-Ce n'est rien... dit-il finalement.  
  
-Ce gamin est insupportable ! éclata Erya.  
  
-La prochaine fois qu'il te propose un combat, refuse-le ! me dit Folken, visiblement déçu par mon comportement.  
  
Je songeais qu'il avait dû assister à toute la scène. Mais alors, pourquoi n'était-il pas entré plus tôt, pour au moins prendre la défense de ses deux protégées ? Je n'arrivais pas à le cerner.  
  
Je serrais les poings et m'enfuyais en courant. J'entendis à peine Narya criait mon nom et courrais dans les couloirs, sans trop savoir où j'allais. Je percutais quelqu'un de plein fouet.  
  
-Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention où vous allez ? hurlais-je avant de m'apercevoir que c'était Dilandau qui, a ma grande joie, était tombé sous le choc.  
  
-Toi... marmonna t-il.  
  
-Pour une fois, c'est toi qui est par terre ! répondis-je avec un grand sourire. Et bah ? T'es pas content de me voir le nain ? Tiens, le nain ça sonne bien... Je t'appellerais comme ça maintenant.  
  
Mais Dilandau grandit très vite. Un an après cet épisode, il m'arrivait aux épaules, et il n'avait pourtant que onze ou douze ans.  
  
Je devins plus forte, aussi bien au combat à mains nues qu'à l'épée. Les face-à-face avec Dilandau redoublèrent, et bien souvent Folken n'était pas là pour dire quoi que ce soit. Mais il était obligé de le savoir. Mes meurtrissures et celle de l'enfant étaient bien visibles.  
  
Un jour, alors que je me promenais avec un superbe œil noir dont j'étais assez fière, car Dilandau arborait le même, Folken m'intercepta et me fit la morale. J'écoutais à peine. Je ne retins que « tu es plus vieille que lui, mais tu n'es pas plus mûre. Tu es aussi gamine que lui, sauf qu'il n'a pas ton âge ». Je répliquais par « Je ne suis pas si vieille » et le laissais sans plus. Je ne sais pas s'il abandonna sa surveillance ou s'il fut encore plus attentif, car je m'en moquais.  
  
Je me savais forte, intelligente, et mignonne puisque, à mes vingt printemps, les hommes de la forteresse s'intéressait beaucoup à moi. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, car il y avait très peu de femmes. En réalité, à part Narya et Erya, je n'en avais croisé aucune, même pas une servante. Et Narya et Erya vouaient un culte sans faille au Seigneur Folken, sans que je sache pourquoi d'ailleurs.  
  
La nourriture devint encore pire, et je pensais pourtant que c'était impossible. Je m'entraînais dix heures par jour, je mangeais à peine, j'étais devenue terriblement maigre mais bien musclée, et Folken s'inquiéta de mon état de santé.  
  
-Ce n'est pas raisonnable... marmonna t-il alors que je subissais un examen médical.  
  
-M'en fous de ce qui est raisonnable ! répondis-je. Arrêtes de me tripoter vieux fou ou tu devras en répondre en face de Cristal ! hurlais-je au médecin.  
  
Cristal était le nom que j'avais donné à mon épée. Ce n'était pas original, mais c'était joli. Au regard que me lança Folken, j'eus l'impression qu'il voulait me gifler.  
  
Je sautais de la table où l'on m'avait installé pour m'ausculter, disais que je mangerais plus et quittais la salle après un regard provocant vers Folken. Il le rattrapa par le bras et me plaqua au mur.  
  
-Arrêtes ton petit jeu. Je sais que ce n'est pas toi. Ca ne te ressemble pas.  
  
-Voyons, Seigneur Folken... susurrais-je en le collant contre moi.  
  
Il s'écarta vivement et partit à grands pas. 


	8. Ch 7 : Cinq ans

Ch. 6 : Zaïbacher  
  
Dilandau m'assena un coup de poing au visage et je tombais à la renverse, mais me relevais aussitôt, la lèvre ensanglantée.  
  
-Petit démon ! hurlais-je en repartant à la charge.  
  
Je le plaquais violemment contre le mur. Il se dégagea sans difficulté, courut derrière moi et me mit un coup de pied dans les genoux. Je tombais une nouvelle fois, en proie à une violente douleur. Folken nous sépara, furieux.  
  
-Si on ne peut même plus s'amuser... marmonna Dilandau, agacé.  
  
-Toi, tu vas me le payer morveux ! lançais-je.  
  
-Bien sûr... tu n'arrives même pas à me faire une égratignure, femme ! répliqua t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Si Folken n'avait pas était là, je me serais jeté sur lui. Mais le jeune homme me retint et m'entraîna vers ma chambre.  
  
-Quand allez-vous cesser ces combats inutiles ? me demanda t-il sèchement.  
  
-Faut bien s'amuser. Il n'y a rien à faire ici.  
  
-Narya et Erya t'attendent pour l'entraînement.  
  
-Nous n'avons plus besoin d'entraînement, vous devriez le savoir.  
  
-Tu n'es pas aussi forte que tu veux bien le croire. Dilandau est plus jeune que toi et il te bat sans difficulté...  
  
-Ah, mais ce gamin n'est pas comme les autres ! Ne faites pas comme si vous n'étiez pas au courant !  
  
Il me regarda, surpris, cherchant à comprendre ce que je voulais dire.  
  
-Vous ne savez pas ? m'exclamais-je.  
  
-Je ne sais pas quoi ?  
  
-Rien... je vais m'entraîner, vous avez raison.  
  
Je quittais précipitamment ma chambre et rejoignais mes deux amies qui se battaient farouchement. Je compris sans difficulté qu'elles s'étaient disputées, à voir les coups qu'elles s'envoyaient.  
  
-Pause ! hurlais-je pour me faire entendre par-dessus le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquaient. C'est quoi le problème ?  
  
-Elle est furieuse parce que c'est moi que le Seigneur Folken préfère ! répondit Narya sans cesser de se battre avec sa sœur.  
  
-Arrêtez vos idioties... Il vous aime autant l'une que l'autre.  
  
Erya fit valser l'épée de Narya et passa la lame sur sa gorge, sans vraiment appuyer.  
  
-Ne vous battez pas pour un mec. Aucun n'en vaut la peine !  
  
-Tu ne te battrais pas pour Jajuka ? s'exclama Erya, surprise.  
  
-Quoi ? Mais Jajuka c'est mon meilleur ami, je suis pas avec ! Où allez- vous chercher ces bêtises ? De toute façon, je ne risque pas de le revoir.  
  
-Mais, vous étiez si souvent ensemble... me dit Narya. On croyait que... que vous étiez amoureux...  
  
-N'importe quoi ! Je suis tout le temps avec vous et avec Dilandau, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis amoureuse de vous !  
  
-Mais c'est pas pareil ! On est des filles, et Dilandau n'est qu'un affreux gamin.  
  
-Tu sais, Jajuka, lui, je crois qu'il était amoureux de toi. A la façon dont il te regardait...  
  
-Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi ! Il n'y a rien d'autre que de l'amitié entre lui et moi !  
  
-Dis donc, c'est qu'elle prend la mouche ! lança Erya en riant, reprenant l'une de mes expressions.  
  
-Ca va... arrêtez...  
  
Je me laissais tomber sur le sol, adossée au mur, et les regardais continuer de se battre, mais cette fois-ci sans colère. Au bout d'une heure environ, je retournais à ma chambre. J'étais fière : au bout de quatre ans à traîner dans ce château, j'avais finit par réussir à me repérer, après de longues années à me tromper de couloirs, et de portes. Cela m'avait tout de même valut de bonne rencontre, comme celle avec Folken par exemple.  
  
J'avais aussi trouvé la chambre d'un jeune lieutenant, Xael, qui devait avoir à peine un ou deux ans de plus que moi. Grand, avec de longs cheveux châtains clairs, les yeux violets, en bref très séduisant, mais pas de la même manière que Folken qui avait comme plus gros atout le mystère qui l'entourait. En chemin, je le croisais. Il me dit qu'il sortait faire un tour dans les jardins et me proposa de l'accompagner, ce que j'acceptais. Mes balades solitaires me pesaient.  
  
Nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe fraîche. Un vent froid soufflait, annonciateur de la pluie, mais le ciel était clair et le soleil brillait malgré tout. Je frissonnais un peu j'avais arrêté de porter la veste de mon uniforme car il faisait assez chaud dans la forteresse. Xael passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira contre lui pour me réchauffer. Je me laissais faire, ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose pour moi.  
  
-Regardez, cette fleur-là, c'est un synis, dit-il en me montrant une fleur bleu pâle au cœur blanc.  
  
Il se pencha, la cueilli et me l'offrit.  
  
-Si je vous connaissez moins, je croirais que vous essayez de me draguer ! m'exclamais-je, hilare.  
  
Un ombre passant dans ses yeux, je compris ma bêtise. Il essayait vraiment de me draguer.  
  
-Oh la boulette... soufflais-je. Désolée, Xael, c'est que... enfin, je sais pas, que croyiez-vous que...  
  
-Ce n'est rien, répondit-il d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.  
  
-Vous n'allez pas me faire la tête ? m'écriais-je.  
  
-Je pensais que, comme nous nous entendions bien...  
  
-Je m'entends bien avec tellement de monde ! Vous comprenez, il n'y a que des hommes ici, et la plupart me sauteraient dessus s'ils pouvaient. Mais, vous étiez si calme, si gentil, je pensais que je n'étais qu'une amie à vos yeux.  
  
-Auriez-vous aimé être plus qu'une amie à mes yeux ? murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.  
  
Je baissais les yeux et me sentais rougir.  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que... ça fait quatre ans que je suis ici. Les hommes avec qui j'ai traîné ne me considéraient que comme une amie.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, soupira-t-il.  
  
Je me dégageais de son étreinte et me relevais en tapotant mon pantalon pour faire tomber l'herbe accrochée au tissu. Xael ne me lâchait pas des yeux.  
  
-On pourrait en reparler une autre fois, non ? lançais-je.  
  
-Non. Maintenant.  
  
-Oh et puis merde, si vous voulez.  
  
Il me regarda, surpris.  
  
-Vous n'avez jamais entendu une fille dire ça ?  
  
-En fait, c'est surtout que je ne m'attendais à ce que vous acceptiez.  
  
-Vous préférez vous bouffer des râteaux ?  
  
De nouveau, il parut très surpris.  
  
-Vous connaissez peut-être pas cette expression. Très courante chez moi... J'ai froid, je rentre.  
  
-Je ne puis vous accompagner, je dois passer voir mes hommes.  
  
-Si on sort ensemble, on devrait peut-être se tutoyer. Tu sais où est ma chambre ? Passe me voir quand tu veux !  
  
Je partais ensuite, après un sourire. Je remontais dans ma chambre, et trouvais un large miroir. Je supposais que Folken l'avait mis là, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je ne m'étais pas vue depuis quatre ans, depuis mon arrivée ici en fait, mis à part dans de l'eau ou dans les vitres la nuit. Le miroir me renvoya l'image d'une jeune femme de vingt ans, assez petite, maigre, avec des cheveux bruns très longs, et de grands yeux verts qui semblaient accentuer encore plus la maigreur de mon visage.  
  
Je n'avais jamais eu les cheveux aussi longs. A mon arrivée, ils m'arrivaient seulement aux épaules. Je sortais les laver, puis, retournant dans ma chambre, je sortais un couteau du tiroir de mon bureau et me plaçais en face du miroir. Alors, je les coupais. Quand j'eux finis, ils arrivaient à mon menton. Je recoupais quelques mèches pour faire un dégradé, sans y parvenir vraiment. L'effet était loin d'être formidable, mais c'était à peu près correct. Je me sentais la tête toute légère... Et un ricanement me sortit de mes pensées. Je me retournais et voyais Dilandau.  
  
-Tu te fais belle ? C'est raté ! lança t-il.  
  
-Dégages morveux, je n'ai plus rien à faire de toi. Même te mettre une raclée ne m'intéresse pas... soupirais-je en m'asseyant sur le lit, regardant les mèches de cheveux sur le sol.  
  
Ma remarque ne lui plût pas. Il entra dans la chambre et essaya de me gifler. Je retenais sa main et examinais les petites lignes.  
  
-Il paraît qu'on peut lire l'avenir dans les lignes de la main... murmurais- je. Tu veux connaître ton avenir ?  
  
-Lâches-moi ! répliqua t-il, énervé.  
  
-Voyons, Dilandau...  
  
Je parcourais du doigt les sillons et essayais de me rappeler quelque chose là-dessus. Finalement, j'inventais.  
  
-Tu auras une vie courte mais bien remplie. Pleins de combats, voilà de quoi te rendre heureux ! Mais tu disparaîtras. Et tout le monde sera très heureux de t'oublier. En amour... et bien en amour, rien. Même pas une petite amie. Pourtant, tu n'es pas laid. Mais tu ne trouveras jamais qui que ce soit qui veuillent de toi !  
  
-Lâches-moi ! répéta t-il.  
  
-En famille... il n'y a rien. Bien sûr, puisque tu n'as pas de famille. Et les gens que tu connais te quitteront les uns après les autres.  
  
Je lâchais sa main et lui souriais, satisfaite. Il semblait presque avoir peur. Et pourtant, ce n'était qu'une simple invention.  
  
-Allez, dégages. Et dis à Miguel de venir.  
  
-Fais-le toi-même femme !  
  
-Mon dieu, que tu es malpoli ! Allez, dehors, du balai démon !  
  
Je le poussais dehors et allais jusqu'au dortoir. Miguel contemplait avec ravissement une armure, qui me semblait bien lourde pour un garçon si jeune.  
  
-Tu as vu ? s'exclama t-il en s'apercevant de ma présence. C'est une armure ! Mon armure ! -Elle est très jolie ! Très sombre, mais très jolie. C'est pas un peu lourd pour toi ?  
  
-Il suffit que je m'habitue... Une vraie armure... ça c'est chouette.  
  
-Si tu le dis...  
  
-Tu m'aides à la mettre ? J'ai essayé mais euh... j'y arrive pas tout seul.  
  
Je me retenais d'éclater de rire et commençais à essayer de trouver comment ouvrir cette boite de conserve géante tandis que le garçon enfilait des vêtements plus adéquats. Je l'aidais ensuite à la mettre. Il sembla alors plus grand, plus fort.  
  
-Et bien ! On ne dirait plus la même personne ! m'exclamais-je, amusée.  
  
-Je sais même pas de quoi j'ai l'air ! Je suis bien ? Tu es sûre ? Ca me fait pas une grosse tête ?  
  
J'explosais de rire, ne pouvant pas me retenir plus longtemps. Miguel me lança un regard blessé.  
  
-On dirait un petit homme ! lui dit-je en essuyant les larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues d'avoir tant ri. Viens, il y a un miroir dans ma chambre.  
  
Il marcha avec difficulté à travers les couloirs, me faisait penser à un astronaute, et je m'efforçais de retenir mon fou rire pour ne pas le vexer. Arrivé dans ma chambre, il se regarda avec surprise, semblant à peine se reconnaître.  
  
-Finalement, je vais peut-être bien t'épouser... lui soufflais-je à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.  
  
Il rougit violemment, fit un pas en arrière et s'étala de tout son long. Je me remis à rire et le relevais avec une certaine difficulté, à cause de la lourde armure.  
  
-Je te fais tant d'effet ? m'exclamais-je.  
  
-Arrêtes de te moquer de moi...  
  
-Miguel ! cria une voix bien connue derrière nous.  
  
-Encore toi Dilandau... soupirais-je. Mais tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ou quoi ?  
  
-Vas rejoindre les autres, dit-il sèchement à mon petit Miguel.  
  
-Bien, Seigneur Dilandau, répondit Miguel en se retirant.  
  
-Seigneur Dilandau ? Hé bah, pourquoi pas... Petit Dilandau deviendra grand, enfin, avant de mourir, lançais-je d'un air narquois.  
  
-Tais-toi femme.  
  
-Petit Dilandau vexé ? Petit Dilandau pas content ? Ouh non, petit Dilandau pas content du tout ! Dilandau, mon copain, c'est pour rire, non ? Petit Dilandau ! Boude pas, mon copain !  
  
-Tu n'es vraiment qu'une garce, marmonna t-il en me regardant de haut en bas.  
  
-Voyons, Dilandau, est-ce ainsi que l'on doit parler à une si charmante demoiselle ? demanda Xael en arrivant derrière lui. Tiens, tu as coupé tes cheveux ! Tu es très jolie comme ça, ajouta t-il en souriant.  
  
Il se retourna vivement et leva les yeux vers mon nouveau petit ami, et je constatais avec satisfaction qu'il était beaucoup plus petit.  
  
-Allez, dehors le morveux !  
  
Xael s'approcha de moi et me fit un baisemain. Je faillis rire à nouveau en voyant la mine dégoûtée du gamin.  
  
-Tu ne feras jamais ça ! N'oublis pas ce que je t'ai dit ! lançais-je avant de refermer la porte du pied.  
  
Dilandau manqua de se la prendre dans la tête, se reculant juste à temps. J'entendis le bruit de ses pas résonnant dans le couloir.  
  
-Pauvre enfant, soupira le jeune homme.  
  
-C'est un véritable démon oui ! répondis-je, sur la défensive.  
  
-Imagine un peu... si jeune et déjà formé à se battre.  
  
-Il n'a pas l'air contre, boudais-je.  
  
-Voyons, Sophia, ne fais pas la tête. Toute sa vie, on a dû lui répéter ça. Depuis qu'il doit être en âge de comprendre même.  
  
J'eus presque envie de lui dire qu'avant, ce n'était qu'une petite fille innocente, mais me retint à temps.  
  
-Tu as déjà visité une ville de Zaïbacher ? me demanda t-il soudain.  
  
-Non, je ne suis jamais sorti d'ici, sauf pour aller à cette fête, la Nuit de Glace...  
  
-Ah oui ? Etait-ce quand... ?  
  
-Oui. Malheureusement. Je me serais bien passée de voir ce massacre...  
  
-J'y étais aussi. Pas à la fête, mais avec les guerriers. Je dirigeais mes hommes. Ca ne m'a pas plût non plus. Enfin, tu aimerais visiter une ville ?  
  
-Oui, je pense que ça me plairait. Mais je ne crois pas que le Seigneur Folken serait très heureux que je sorte.  
  
-Tu es sous ses ordres ?  
  
-Tout le monde est sous ses ordres, non ?  
  
-Ce n'est qu'un général parmi tant d'autres... Il n'arrive pas à la cheville du mien. Un vrai démon dans les combats ! Si tu avais vu nos entraînements... c'était époustouflant.  
  
-A ce point ? répondis-je, faisant semblant de m'intéresser.  
  
-Mais je suppose que ce genre de choses ne t'intéresse pas. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Folken, de toute façon, nous avons bien le droit de sortir pour nous détendre après tout ! Et je te ferais goûter de la vraie nourriture !  
  
-Dans ce cas, j'accepte avec joie !  
  
-Tu n'as pas d'autres vêtements ? Les femmes ne sont pas vraiment habillées... comme ça dehors.  
  
-Euh... le mieux que je puisse faire c'est...  
  
Je fouillais dans mon armoire. Je n'avais pas de robes, je n'en avais jamais eu besoin, mis à part pour cette fête à laquelle j'avais dû accompagner Folken. Je finissais par trouver une jupe ressemblant fortement à un sac de pommes de terre.  
  
-Finalement, tu es très bien comme ça ! s'exclama Xael après que je la lui ai montrée. Je glissais ma main dans la sienne et il me regarda, surpris.  
  
-Vous ne faites pas ça chez vous ? demandais-je, penaude.  
  
-Pas vraiment, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je me demande de quel royaume tu viens. Il a l'air plus... libre que celui-ci.  
  
-Oh, un royaume bien, bien loin ! C'est même la démocratie chez moi !  
  
-Démocratie ? répéta t-il.  
  
-Tu connais pas ? je t'apprendrais ce que ça veut dire un jour...  
  
Visiter une ville d'ici me surpris beaucoup. C'était très loin de ressembler à ma bonne vieille Terre, qui brillait comme toujours dans le ciel de Gaea, mais ça y ressemblait par certains côtés. En gros, j'aurais pu me croire dans une ville du XIIème siècle.  
  
Xael me traînait dans toutes les rues, me montrant avec enthousiasme les étals des marchands, les maisons.  
  
-Et tu sais qu'ici, nous sommes les plus avancés en technologie ? m'apprit- il, fier.  
  
-Vraiment ? Vous avez l'eau courante ?  
  
-L'eau ne court pas. Elle coule, répondit-il, semblant me prendre pour une folle.  
  
-Ah, bah, si tu le dis, pourquoi pas... L'électricité peut-être ?  
  
-Electricité ?  
  
-Je t'expliquerais aussi ce mot-là, un jour.  
  
Il continua sa visite. Je goûtais finalement un plat typique de la ville, qui ressemblait beaucoup à du Chili con Carne. De la viande, des légumes, le tout mélangé avec une sauce piquante. C'était infiniment meilleur que l'infâme chose que l'on nous servait à la forteresse. Xael me regarda, amusé, alors que je mangeais avec appétit.  
  
-Mes hommes et moi allons souvent manger dans cette ville. Avec ce qu'il nous donne, au château... on ne peut pas même pas appeler ça de la nourriture.  
  
-Ils doivent nous préparer à une guerre ! répondis-je en riant.  
  
Il s'arrêta et acheta une petite bouteille, puis but au goulot avant de me la tendre. C'était un alcool très fort qui me brûla la gorge. Je faillis en recracher la moitié sur lui.  
  
-Ca fait toujours ça la première fois, me rassura t-il.  
  
-On dirait du mauvais Whisky ! m'exclamais-je, dégoûtée.  
  
-Whisky ! C'est lorsque l'Empereur Dornkirk est arrivé que nous avons connu ça.  
  
-Ah bon ? Ca c'est de l'alcool de chez moi...  
  
-Peut-être qu'il vient de ton royaume ! Depuis qu'il est arrivé, tellement de choses ont changées... Il est la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé pour nous.  
  
-Vraiment... Je... Et si on rentrait ?  
  
J'étais perturbée. Mais après tout, je n'avais pas de quoi m'inquiéter. Eux aussi, avaient de l'alcool, alors pourquoi pas du Whisky ? Ca n'avait rien d'anormal. Tous les peuples avaient de l'alcool.  
  
Folken fut furieux lorsque nous rentrâmes au château. Il regarda le lieutenant avec une expression que je ne lui connaissais pas, et il changea de couleur en voyant que je lui tenais toujours la main. 


	9. Ch 8 : Infidélité

Ch 7 : Cinq ans.  
  
Quelques mois s'écoulèrent, et je constatais que j'étais sur Gaea depuis déjà cinq ans. J'étais toujours avec Xael. Sous mon regard attristé, Miguel changea. Il devint le préféré de Dilandau, peut-être parce que ce démon savait que ces changements me faisaient souffrir. Je ne reconnaissais plus l'enfant adorable et si touchant qui serrait ma main dans la sienne en me promettant un mariage grandiose, qui m'appelait pour que je vérifie que son uniforme ou son armure étaient bien mis.  
  
Le temps s'écoulait tellement vite... Je pensais de moins en moins à mon ancienne vie. Je m'en était reconstruite une nouvelle ici.  
  
Folken semblait m'en vouloir de sortir avec Xael. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il était jaloux, mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Je n'aimais pas ce lieutenant, mais sa compagnie me faisait du bien. Il m'emmenait souvent dehors, et je finis même par rencontrer ses amis de l'extérieur, qui semblèrent enchantés de faire ma connaissance. Ils approuvèrent notre relation et une jeune fille nous demanda quand serait notre mariage. Je me mis à rire. Ce n'était sûrement pas lui que j'épouserais, et d'ailleurs, je n'avais aucune envie de ma marier.  
  
Un soir, Miguel vint me rendre visite. Je passais une main dans ses mèches auburn et il resta de glace.  
  
-Qu'y a t-il, Miguel, pour que tu viennes me voir ? soupirais-je, ravalant mes larmes.  
  
-Je voulais juste te dire que nous n'étions plus amis. C'est la dernière fois que je viens te voir.  
  
-Quoi ? m'écriais-je. Mais pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?  
  
-Non. Je ne crois pas. Mais le Seigneur Dilandau dit que...  
  
-Je me moque de ce que peut bien raconter ce démon ! le coupais-je.  
  
-Il dit qu'à cause de toi, je suis faible. Je dois être sans pitié pour mes ennemis.  
  
-Mais je ne suis pas ton ennemie ! Miguel, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je ne te reconnais plus ! Tu as tellement changé... que se passe-t-il dans ta tête ?  
  
-Rien. Je dois être sans pitié pour mes ennemis.  
  
-Arrête de répéter ça ! Je ne suis pas ton ennemie Miguel, tu comprends ?  
  
-Je ne dois pas avoir de faiblesses.  
  
-Et je suis une faiblesse donc ?  
  
-Au revoir Sophia.  
  
-Attends ! Miguel !  
  
Il partit et j'éclatais en sanglots. Cet enfant que j'avais tant aimé ne voulait plus me voir. Je perdais tous les gens que j'aimais. Jajuka, Séréna, Miguel...  
  
Une rage soudaine m'envahit. J'eus brusquement envie de tuer ce petit démon qui était la cause de mes problèmes et de ma souffrance. Mai je ne pouvais me résoudre à le tuer. Ca n'aurait rien arrangé. Je me dirigeais vers la salle d'entraînement qui était vide. Pendant des heures, je m'épuisais dans des exercices, sans que cela m'apporte le moindre réconfort.  
  
Ce fut Folken qui me re trouva. Je me remis à pleurer dans ses bras. Il ne m'apporta pas plus de consolation et me dit simplement que l'Empereur Dornkirk désirait me voir. Je montais alors et arrivais dans cette grande salle blanche. Folken ne m'avait pas accompagnée.  
  
Dornkirk me fit venir près de lui.  
  
-Sophia, tu as l'air triste, me dit-il calmement.  
  
-Je perds tout ! répondis-je.  
  
-Tu veux parler de cet enfant ? Ce n'est rien.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? aboyais-je. Vous ne connaissez rien à l'amour ou à l'amitié !  
  
-Suffisamment pour savoir que tu tenais à cet enfant comme tu tenais à ton frère, et que tu n'aimes pas ce lieutenant.  
  
-Fichez-moi la paix. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille... marmonnais- je en repartant. -Je ne t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais sortir.  
  
Je fis volte-face et le regardais.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ?  
  
-Parle-moi de tes rêves.  
  
Je poussais un soupir, me laissait tomber sur une chaise et lui racontais mes rêves dans lesquels j'étais sur un lit d'hôpital, chez moi, dans le coma, ces rêves qui hantaient mes nuits depuis le jour où le premier m'était arrivé.  
  
-Vous croyiez que ça peut être vrai ? demandais-je quand j'eus terminé.  
  
-Non. Tu es ici, pas là-bas. Cesse de te tourmenter. Tu aimerais retourner chez toi ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus... Je me suis refaite une vie ici, et même si elle n'est pas semblable à l'ancienne, je m'y sens bien. Mais en ce moment... enfin, ça ne va plus. Miguel, et puis Jajuka avant lui. Rien ne va comme je voudrais en ce moment.  
  
-Cela s'arrangera. Tu peux partir.  
  
Je me levais et retournais dans ma chambre. Xael m'attendait il me demanda où j'étais tout ce temps.  
  
-Je ne suis pas partie longtemps ! m'exclamais-je, surprise. Je te manque à ce point-là ?  
  
-Mais, Sophia, tu es partie pendant plus d'une journée !  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Le Seigneur Folken m'a dit qu'il t'avait vue à la salle d'entraînement, mais qu'il ne savait pas où tu étais maintenant. J'était inquiet.  
  
-Plus d'une journée tu dis ? Mais... je ne crois pas que...  
  
-Où étais-tu alors ?  
  
-Oh, je... avec une vieille connaissance.  
  
Je ne mentais pas vraiment. Dornkirk était vieux, et c'était l'une de mes connaissances d'une certaine manière.  
  
-Tu avais quelque chose à me dire d'important ?  
  
-Je voulais seulement être avec toi.  
  
Un instant, j'eus l'impression que c'était mon petit ami de la Terre qui me parlait. Il m'avait souvent dit ça, « je voulais seulement être avec toi ». J'avais l'impression de le trahir, mais, en cinq ans, lui m'avait sûrement oubliée.  
  
-Je suis très fatiguée tu sais. J'ai envie de dormir. Excuse-moi.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Quand tu te seras reposer, il faudrait que tu ailles voir le Seigneur Folken, il voulait te parler.  
  
-Mouais... j'irais peut-être plus tard.  
  
Je l'embrassais rapidement et lui claquais la porte au nez. Alors je m'étendais sur le lit et m'endormais, pour faire de nouveau ces rêves étranges.  
  
Lorsque je me réveillais, je constatais que Folken était dans ma chambre. Il me regardait d'un air si sérieux que je me mis à rire.  
  
-Bonjour ! lançais-je en m'étirant. Alors, Xael m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler ?  
  
-Je dois faire une visite de courtoisie à Astria.  
  
-Astria ? Bizarre comme nom... quoi que, ça résonne mieux que Zaïbacher ! Zaïbacher... c'est quand même un nom sacrément laid. Enfin, vous voulez que je vous accompagne comme la parfaite petite épouse que je suis ?  
  
-Comme la parfaite petite suivante plutôt.  
  
-Quoi ? La suivante ? Mais... pourquoi ? Avant j'étais l'épouse ! Je descends là.  
  
-Le roi d'Astria sait parfaitement que je ne suis pas marié.  
  
-Bah, vous faites ce que vous voulez... On part quand ?  
  
-Ce soir. Nous ferons le voyage de nuit.  
  
-C'est à dire ?  
  
-Dans trois heures.  
  
-Il est si tard que ça ? demandais-je en jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre.  
  
Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.  
  
-On sont les vêtements que je dois mettre ?  
  
Il me montra la chaise où étaient soigneusement pliés une jupe, un chemisier et ce qui devait être un manteau. Des chaussures étaient posées en dessous. C'était dommage, j'aimais bien mes bottes. Folken sortit et je m'habillais aussitôt. Comme la fois précédente, ces vêtements étaient tout juste à ma taille, et je les soupçonnaient de prendre mes mesures pendant mon sommeil.  
  
La jupe m'arrivait au genou. Elle était loin d'être originale, plutôt un bout de tissu gris à peine moulant, ce qui ne ressemblait pas à mon bon vieil uniforme qui collait presque à la peau. Le chemisier était plus serré, et ce que j'avais pris pour un manteau était en réalité un long gilet qui semblait être fait en laine. Les petites chaussures complétaient le tout, et je me sentais ridicule dans cet accoutrement.  
  
Je quittais ma chambre, pitoyable, traînant les pieds. Xael faillit éclater de rire en m'apercevant au détour d'un couloir.  
  
-C'est... enfin, euh... ça ne te ressemble pas ! dit-il en se reprenant.  
  
-Te moque pas de moi. Je me sens assez pitoyable comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Narya et Erya vont mourir de rire...  
  
-Que te voulait le Seigneur Folken alors ?  
  
-Je suis sa suivante à Astria ! Non mais franchement... sa suivante ! J'air l'air d'être une suivante ? L'autre fois j'étais sa femme !  
  
-En étant sa suivante tu pourras écouter tout ce qu'il se dira, dit-il simplement.  
  
-Vrai ? Ah c'est cool !  
  
-Tu étais sa femme ?  
  
-Ouais. Bon, je vais voir les filles.  
  
-Je passe te voir ce soir ?  
  
-Je serais en partance pour Astria à ce moment-là.  
  
-Si vite ?  
  
-Ouais.  
  
Il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa. Je me forçais à sourire et partais dans la salle d'entraînement. Comme je l'avais prévu, les deux filles- chattes explosèrent de rire en me voyant.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces choses que tu portes ? hurla Narya avant de se remettre à rire.  
  
-Mais arrêtez... c'est le Seigneur Folken qui m'a fait mettre ça... me défendis- je.  
  
-Seigneur Folken ? répéta Erya, ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.  
  
Et elle se remit à rire.  
  
-Arrêtez, c'est pas drôle... j'ai l'air d'un sac à patates comme ça... je ressemble à rien... arrêtez franchement ! Vous allez arrêter ? Arrêtez de rire ! Allez, soyez sympas... arrêtez... je suis tombée plus bas que terre.  
  
-Pauvre Sophia ! hurla Narya. Pauvre Sophia ! Pauvre Sophia !  
  
Je poussais un soupir et la coupais net :  
  
-Moi, au moins, je vais passer la nuit avec Folken.  
  
Elles m regardèrent effarée.  
  
-Pourquoi c'est moi qui y vais, et pas vous ? continuais-je, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
  
-Sophia ! souffla Erya.  
  
-Bien fait ! Bien fait ! Fallait pas vous moquer de moi ! Rien que pour vous embêter, je vais me le taper ! Bien fait ! Je vais draguer le Folken ! Bien fait ! exposais-je avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
Je les quittais finalement et rejoignais Folken. Tout au long du chemin, j'entendis les gens se mettre à rire. L'un d'eux se prit mon poing dans le visage, mais ça ne l'arrêta pas au contraire il rit encore plus. Folken quant à lui, resta impassible. Je montais dans le vaisseau, rejoignais la cabine que l'on m'avait attribué et m'endormais. Le jeune homme vint me réveiller quelques heures plus tard.  
  
Je découvrais un royaume superbe. Des cascades entouraient la ville, et le palais lui-même était splendide, rien à voir avec la forteresse de Zaïbacher. J'appris très vite que dans quelques mois, un mariage serait célébré, celui de la princesse Marlène, première fille du roi d'Astria. Le roi Aston était l'une de ces personnes qui semblait avoir toujours eu un visage marqué par la vieillesse, et je le trouvais très antipathique, bien qu'il nous accueillit chaleureusement. Folken restait calme et posé. Trois jeunes filles blondes restaient derrière le roi. Une fillette d'à peine dix ans, une jeune fille d'environ quinze ans et une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. J'appris qu'elles s'appelaient dans l'ordre Mirana, Elise et la fameuse Marlène qui allait se marier. Marlène et Mirana se ressemblait énormément, les seules différences visibles étaient les joues rondes de la petite alors que la jeune femme avait un visage très fin. J'étais certaine que dans quelques années, elles se ressembleraient comme des jumelles.  
  
Je regardais avec envie le château magnifique. Des chevaliers étaient devant celui-ci, beaux, grands et fiers. A l'image du royaume en fait. J'en remarquais un, un peu plus jeune que les autres, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, qui, malgré sa posture sévère, dévorait des yeux la princesse aînée, et celle-ci ne semblait pas indifférente à son charme.  
  
J'appris plus tard que ces chevaliers, qui étaient peu nombreux, se nommaient les « chevaliers célestes » et qu'ils étaient l'élite du royaume. Je me demandais si l'un d'eux m'égaleraient dans un petit duel, et je restais sûre qu'aucun ne pourrait battre Dilandau qui ne cessait de s'améliorer.  
  
Je restais dans un coin de la pièce, et écoutais la conversation. Le roi Aston déplora l'attaque de la Nuit de Glace, mais n'eu pas l'air si triste que ça. Marlène aussi restait, mais au bout d'un moment elle sembla s'ennuyer fermement. Elle me rejoignit et me proposa d'aller faire un tour. Folken me regarda et acquiesça.  
  
Les jardins d'Astria étaient mille fois plus beau que ceux de Zaïbacher. La petite Mirana nous rejoint et me regarda étrangement.  
  
-C'est une tenue bien étrange, dit-elle finalement avant de glisser sa petite main dans la mienne et l'autre dans celle de sa grande sœur.  
  
Je me promenais en compagnie des deux filles du roi, et je me sentais étrangement bien, alors que je n'avais pas ressenti cela depuis des mois. Un chevalier vint nous rejoindre, et je constatais que c'était le blond que j'avais remarqué.  
  
-Oh tiens ! Petite princesse Mirana, ne voudriez-vous pas allez vous promener ailleurs ? m'exclamais-je.  
  
-Bah non, je veux rester avec Marlène !  
  
-Mais non, vous voulez aller vous promener ailleurs, je le vois bien !  
  
Je la tirais plus loin et la laissais cueillir des fleurs. Du coin de l'œil, j'observais la princesse et le chevalier, mais il ne semblait rien se passer. Ils restaient debout, côte à côte, nous regardant.  
  
-Comment tu t'appelles ? me demanda Mirana de sa petite voix fluette.  
  
-Sophia, petite princesse Mirana.  
  
-Je ne suis pas petite.  
  
-Non, bien sûr que non, mais j'appelle tout le monde comme ça. Votre sœur, par exemple, c'est petite princesse Marlène. Mais je ne lui dit pas, parce qu'elle est plus grande que moi.  
  
-Ma sœur va partir. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle parte.  
  
-Pour son mariage ?  
  
-Oui. Avec le Duc de Fleid.  
  
-Vous pourrez toujours la voir après, ça ne changera pas grand-chose ! Elle habitera plus loin, voilà tout. On ne peut pas séparer des sœurs.  
  
-Mais, si elle se marie, elle aura des choses plus importantes à faire...  
  
-Voyons, petite princesse Mirana, je suis certaine qu'à ses yeux rien n'est plus important que ses sœurs et son père. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela.  
  
-Tu crois ?  
  
-Non. J'en suis sûre. Elle ne va pas vous oublier parce qu'elle n'est plus ici. On ne peut pas oublier les gens que l'on aime, même si l'on est très loin d'eux. J'en sais quelque chose. Vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire petite princesse.  
  
-Tu es gentille ! s'exclama t-elle avec un sourire, avant de passer ses petits bras autour de mon cou. Je me mis à rire j'avais l'impression que c'était mon petit frère ou Miguel qui me serrait dans ses bras.  
  
-Vite, viens, on va voir Marlène ! dit-elle de sa petite voix en me tirant par la main jusqu'à sa sœur.  
  
-Je suppose que vous et votre maître allez rester plusieurs jours ici, dit Marlène d'une voix douce.  
  
-Il ne m'a rien dit à ce propos.  
  
-Il reste toujours plusieurs jours ! Venez, nous allons vous trouver une chambre. Pour une suivante, il semble beaucoup tenir à vous. Il n'avait pas ce comportement avec la précédente.  
  
Je me mis à rougir, et les deux princesses éclatèrent de rire.  
  
-Chevalier Allen, souhaitez-vous nous accompagner ? suggéra Marlène en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui s'était un peu écarté.  
  
-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, répondit-il.  
  
-Quelle idée ! s'exclama la jeune femme, amusée.  
  
Elles me trouvèrent une chambre charmante. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à celle que j'occupais à Zaïbacher. Puis, Marlène me ramena à la salle du trône. Folken et le roi Aston était toujours en train de discuter.  
  
-C'est étrange, me dit doucement la princesse, mais cet homme me rappelle une personne que j'avais connu, un prince. Mais c'est impossible, d'une part parce que ce prince ne faisait pas parti de l'Empire Zaïbacher, et d'autre part, parce qu'il est mort. Ce fut une triste tragédie pour cette famille... Imaginez un peu, le premier fils est mort, puis ce fut le tour du père, et ensuite la mère a disparue il y a un ou deux ans, laissant seul son deuxième fils, qui est bien jeune encore. Il doit avoir l'âge de ma petite Mirana ! Et il est sensé devoir un jour gouverner un royaume, alors qu'il n'a déjà plus de famille... pauvre petit enfant.  
  
-De quel famille parlez-vous ?  
  
-La famille Fanel, dans le royaume de Fanélia. Ils étaient si gentils...  
  
-Et le prince aîné est mort ? C'est une bien triste tragédie pour cette famille.  
  
-Oui, en effet. Ils ont seulement retrouvé un bras de leur fils, et c'est tout... c'est sans doute le plus horrible, parce qu'il a dû beaucoup souffrir avant de mourir.  
  
-Un... un bras ?  
  
-Oui, c'est tout. Les dragons ont dû... manger ce qu'il restait.  
  
-Les dragons ???  
  
Elle m'attira dans le couloir et m'expliqua le rite de passage pour les princes de Fanélia : devoir tuer un dragon et en prendre l'énergist.  
  
-C'est... étrange.  
  
Folken ressortit de la pièce, et m'emmena avec lui. Je jetais un regard d'excuse à la princesse de partir si vite et le suivais.  
  
-Alors ? demandais-je.  
  
-Oh, rien. Voilà le problème. Mis à part que nous allons passer une alliance avec ce royaume, mais je ne suis pas certain que ça changera quelque chose.  
  
-C'est toujours ça de pris. Elle est sympa cette Marlène.  
  
Il eu un regard nostalgique.  
  
-Dites-moi, prince de Fanélia, pourquoi avez-vous quitté votre royaume ? lâchais-je subitement.  
  
Il me regarda, interloqué.  
  
-Désolée, j'ai découvert le pot aux roses. Alors ?  
  
Il ouvrit une porte et me jeta dans la pièce. Je tombais sur le sol.  
  
-Tu ne devrais jamais dévoiler ce secret, dit-il sèchement. Comment l'as-tu découvert ?  
  
-La princesse Marlène m'a parlé du prince de Fanélia, qui s'est arraché un bras. J'étais sûre que c'était vous. Pourquoi avez-vous quitté votre famille ? Vos parents ont disparus, vous laissez votre petit frère tout seul !  
  
-Et tu crois que ça ne m'affecte pas ?  
  
-Vous n'allez pas l'air en tout cas. C'est de famille les ailes ? Je découvre beaucoup trop de choses sur vous. Vous allez me tuer ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Pourquoi avez-vous quitté votre famille ?  
  
-Tu n'as pas à le savoir ! explosa t-il. Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde !  
  
-Vous devez me le dire ! J'ai le droit de savoir !  
  
-Tais-toi ! Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de ça ! Occupe toi de tes affaires !  
  
-Vous me devez la vérité !  
  
-Je ne te dois rien. C'est toi qui me dois beaucoup. Sans moi tu serais déjà morte.  
  
Je le fixais sans comprendre.  
  
-Ici, les gens de ton monde sont considérés comme des démons. Sans mon intervention ils t'auraient tuée.  
  
-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Jajuka...  
  
-Jajuka n'a aucun préjugé là-dessus, parce qu'il connaît la discrimination, me coupa t-il. Je te défends de dévoiler ce que tu as appris à qui que ce soit. Sinon, tu le paieras de ta vie.  
  
Je ressortais aussitôt, ne sachant quoi penser. Je me sentis trop fatiguée pour réfléchir, rejoignais la chambre que l'on m'avait attribuée et m'écroulais sur le lit. 


	10. Ch 9 : Le Grand Secret

Ch.8 : Infidélité  
  
En me réveillant, je découvrais l'adorable petit visage de Mirana qui m'observait avec curiosité.  
  
-'Jour... marmonnais-je.  
  
-Le monsieur, il te cherche partout. Mais je lui ai pas dit où tu étais.  
  
-C'est gentil... J'ai pas envie de le voir cet... euh, rien.  
  
-Tu viens avec moi ? je veux aller me promener.  
  
-Si vous voulez petite princesse Mirana.  
  
-Je suis pas petite !  
  
-Mais non, mais non... vous serez plus grande que moi même, mais pour l'instant, vous êtes plus petite, et j'en profite un peu, parce que tout le monde est plus grand que moi.  
  
Je sortais en sa compagnie dans les jardins du château, et me laissais tomber contre un arbre tandis qu'elle courait après les papillons. De plus en plus, elle me faisait penser à Séréna.  
  
Le nommé Allen arriva alors. Il semblait chercher quelque chose. Puis il couva du regard la petite fille radieuse.  
  
-Bonjour... marmonnais-je quand il me salua.  
  
-Vous n'auriez pas vu la princesse Marlène ?  
  
-Non... ah ! trop soleil... méchant soleil... dormir...  
  
Je me relevais et allais de l'autre côté de mon arbre.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas l'air bien réveillée, remarqua le chevalier.  
  
-Si je marche, c'est que je suis réveillée... répondis-je. Ou alors je suis somnambule, et je suis donc en train de rêver. Enfin, c'est pas grave...  
  
-Votre maître vous cherche partout je crois.  
  
-C'est pas grave non plus. Si il vous demande où je suis, vous ne m'avez pas vu.  
  
Il sembla assez surpris.  
  
-Cherchez pas à comprendre, lançais-je.  
  
Je me promenais un peu avec la petite et le chevalier et Marlène nous rejoignit. Les regards en coin que se lançaient la princesse et Allen me mirent assez mal à l'aise et je les quittais.  
  
Folken me retrouva malgré tout. Je le suivais à contre-cœur et je passais le reste de la journée à moitié affalée sur une table, à écouter des discussions politiques entre le roi Aston et Folken. Le soir, enfin libérée, je retrouvais Marlène, qui m'emmena en haut d'une tour, d'où l'on avait une magnifique vue du ciel.  
  
-Je viens souvent ici, me déclara t-elle. C'est très beau, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Oui, vraiment.  
  
-Votre présence m'enchante. Je ne vois jamais personne de mon âge... Je me sens souvent seule. Il y a toujours beaucoup de monde, mais je ne peux me confier à personne. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que je peux vous faire confiance, j'espère ne pas me tromper. -Vous pouvez me faire confiance, la rassurais-je. Tout ce que vous me direz restera entre nous.  
  
-Que se passe t-il alors, entre mon père et votre maître ?  
  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne comprends rien ! répondis-je.  
  
Elle se mit à rire, puis me regarda de haut en bas.  
  
-Vous ne ressemblez vraiment à rien dans cette tenue, dit-elle enfin. Je suis certaine que...  
  
Puis elle m'attrapa par la main et je courais dans le château, forcée de la suivre. Finalement, j'arrivais dans sa chambre, et elle ouvrit deux portes, découvrant une petite pièce remplie de robes et de bijoux.  
  
-Et bien ! Si j'avais ça, je serais heureuse ! m'exclamais-je.  
  
-Voyons voir... Non, pas celle-ci... murmura t-elle en fouillant entre les robes superbes. Celle-là non plus. Ca ! s'exclama t-elle en brandissant triomphalement une robe rose pâle.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Mettez ça ! Vous allez faire chavirer les cœurs des jeunes hommes ! Vous êtes jolie, on va vous mettre un peu en valeur. Parce que cette tenue est vraiment...  
  
-Pitoyable, achevais-je.  
  
-Je n'osais pas le dire ! dit-elle avec un sourire.  
  
J'enfilais la robe et me sentais oppressée. Marlène continuait de fouiller parmi les étagères et me donna des petites ballerines assorties à la robe. Je les mis et me regardais dans le miroir.  
  
-C'est mieux, non ? me demanda t-elle, ravie.  
  
-Ca n'aurait pas pu être pire, ça au moins j'en suis sûre.  
  
Je m'habituais rapidement à cette nouvelle tenue et la suivait dehors. La nuit était assez chaude, et je contemplais le ciel, joyeuse.  
  
-Je dois vous laissez, excusez-moi, dit-elle subitement en regardant ailleurs.  
  
-Ce n'est rien, répondis-je. En fait, je suis assez fatiguée, je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Je la quittais et remontais dans ma chambre, mais ne pouvais trouver le sommeil. Finalement, je décidais de remonter à la tour. En silence, je gravissais l'escalier de pierre, et m'arrêtais brusquement, le regard attiré par deux silhouettes enlaçaient. Je m'apercevais avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait de Marlène et d'Allen. La jeune femme leva son visage au clair de lune et ils échangèrent un tendre baiser. J'avais senti qu'il y avait une attirance entre eux, mais je ne pensais pas qu'une princesse et un chevalier allaient sortir ensemble, surtout si la princesse en question devait se marier avec un autre dans quelques mois. Je repartais aussi silencieusement que j'étais venue pour ne pas qu'ils s'aperçoivent de ma présence et rejoignais ma chambre, sans dormir dans la nuit.  
  
Le lendemain, complètement épuisée par ma nuit blanche, je m'endormais pendant l'entretien entre Folken et le roi. Ils ne semblèrent pas le remarquer et quand je me réveillais, ils parlaient toujours de la même chose. Je partais déjeuner en les laissant seuls et trouvais Marlène qui m'attendait dans le couloir.  
  
-Les choses avancent ? demanda t-elle. Vous avez l'air épuisée, ajouta t- elle.  
  
-C'est rien, j'ai eu un peu de mal à dormir cette nuit... et vous, vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? continuais-je pour voir si elle allait me le dire.  
  
Ses joues rosirent légèrement, et elle me dit seulement qu'elle s'était endormie très vite.  
  
-C'est bien, il faut dormir la nuit.  
  
-Et si nous allions déjeuner ? s'exclama t-elle. J'ai fait préparé un pique- nique, mes sœurs vont se joindre à nous.  
  
-Bien ! La petite Mirana est réellement adorable. Je suppose que le fait de la quitter après votre mariage doit être assez dur ?  
  
De nouveau, elle rougit.  
  
-Oh, oui, bien sûr. Mais je la verrais toujours.  
  
-Mirana m'en a parlé. Elle m'a dit que cela la rendait triste, car elle pensait ne plus jamais vous revoir !  
  
-Vraiment ?  
  
-Je lui ai dit que ça ne changerais rien, dis-je tranquillement.  
  
-Vous avez bien fait. C'est d'ailleurs la vérité, je serais souvent à Astria je pense. Je ne peux me résoudre à tout quitter d'un coup.  
  
Je lui souris et l'accompagnais dans les jardins. Elise était assise dans l'herbe, surveillant sa petite sœur qui, comme à son habitude, pourchassait les papillons.  
  
-Fais attention Mirana, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Si tu touches leurs ailes, alors ils ne pourront plus jamais s'envoler.  
  
-Elise, ne la tracasse pas avec ce genre de choses... lui dit Marlène.  
  
Je mangeais en discutant avec les trois filles. Puis je dus retourner à la salle du trône. J'écoutais à peine la conversation, préférant somnoler. Folken me tapota l'épaule pour me réveiller.  
  
-C'est fini ? demandais-je d'une voix ensommeillée.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-On s'en va ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Ah bah tant pis. Enfin, tant mieux en fait.  
  
Je quittais la salle, le jeune homme sur mes talons, et Marlène m'attrapa par le bras alors que je passais devant sa chambre.  
  
-Sophia, je... commença t-elle.  
  
-Qu'y a t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
  
-Je... non, rien... souffla t-elle. Voulez-vous une autre robe ? demanda t-elle soudain, comme pour donner un prétexte à avoir failli m'arracher le bras.  
  
-Non, ça ira, merci beaucoup mais non.  
  
-Bien... Mirana... Mirana voulait vous voir ! Elle vous aime beaucoup.  
  
-Où puis-je la trouver ?  
  
-Dans les jardins, avec Elise, et Allen aussi, probablement... je vais... je vais vous accompagner.  
  
-Bien !  
  
Je descendais dans les jardins et entamais une partie de cache-cache avec la petite princesse. Elise nous regardait avec attendrissement et Marlène restait adossée à un arbre, perdue dans ses pensées. Finalement, une servante vint nous chercher pour le dîner. Je disais que je n'avais pas faim et regagnais ma chambre. Une heure ou deux plus tard, Folken me rejoignit.  
  
-C'était intelligent de t'endormir pendant notre entretien ! s'exclama t- il, énervé.  
  
-Si vous étiez moins ennuyeux, je resterais réveillée, répondis-je calmement. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, ce n'est pas ma faute.  
  
-Peut-on savoir pourquoi ?  
  
-Des questions me tracassaient. Je devrais peut-être en parler à ce psy de pacotille, Dornkirk. Ce vieux cinglé...  
  
J'eus l'impression qu'il voulait me gifler alors que je prononçais ces mots.  
  
-Qu'avez-vous fait à Dilandau ? Ce gamin est atroce, tout le monde le déteste ! Vous devriez lui dire de se calmer, poursuivis-je.  
  
-Je n'ai rien à lui dire ! rétorqua t-il. Et c'est toi qui t'occupes de lui.  
  
-Bien sûr ! Je m'occupe de ce démon qui arrive à me tabasser, sans que vous ne disiez rien d'ailleurs, et en plus je dois le calmer ? Il me donne un coup de poing et je tombe par terre ! Ca ne vous inquiète pas quand c'est moi qui me fait frapper, mais l'inverse par contre... je n'ai même pas le droit de me défendre ! Vous êtes furieux si je lui mets une pichenette ! Ce sale gamin...  
  
-Si tu n'est pas capable de le calmer avec l'entraînement que tu as suivi, alors c'est que tu n'es vraiment bonne à rien !  
  
-Je rêve ou vous m'insultez en plus ? m'écriais-je, outrée. Vous n'avez qu'à vous en occuper de ce morveux, vous verrez si c'est facile ! Ou confiez-le à ce cinglé d'Empereur qui est si vieux qu'il n'est même plus capable de bouger !  
  
Je reçus une gifle. Cette fois-ci il ne s'était retenu et il me regardait, furieux.  
  
-Je t'interdis de dire ça, souffla t-il, menaçant.  
  
Pour toute réponse, je lui envoyais mon poing en pleine tête. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais c'était un réflexe depuis mes combats avec Dilandau. Il tituba un peu en arrière, et j'en éprouvais une certaine satisfaction car à la dernière gifle que je lui avais envoyée, il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. En voyant son visage, je m'aperçus que ce n'était pas du tout la meilleure chose à faire. C'était peut-être même la pire bêtise que j'avais jamais faite dans ce monde. Je m'approchais timidement de lui et cherchais à voir si la blessure n'était pas trop grave. Il me repoussa violemment, je trébuchais et m'étalais de tout mon long sur le sol. Ma tête heurta le carrelage et une violente douleur me parcourut.  
  
-Aïe, dis-je simplement.  
  
Je me relevais en repoussant la main qu'il me tendait pour m'aider avec un air désolé que je ne lui connaissais pas.  
  
-C'est bon, j'ai connu pire, lâchais-je en me massant l'arrière de la tête.  
  
Il me regarda avec des yeux de chien battu, et je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
  
-Je... je vous ai pas fait trop mal ?  
  
-J'ai connu pire, grogna t-il.  
  
-Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est un vieux réflexe... à cause de Dilandau... me frapper, c'est une mauvaise idée en général. Mais je ne reviendrais pas sur ma position : Dornkirk est un vieux fou et rien ne me fera changer d'avis.  
  
Il s'apprêta à m'assener une nouvelle gifle, toujours aussi furieux, mais je bloquais son bras, me retournais et le pliais par-dessus mon épaule en faisait attention à ne pas lui faire mal. J'avais déjà manqué de lui casse le nez, autant ne pas en rajouter. Je me retrouvais très proche de lui d'un coup, le dos plaqué à son torse, et son bras autour de mes épaules. C'était une position gênante en somme. Je le lâchais vivement et m'écartais. Nos regards se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus jusqu'à ce que je lui saute dessus et l'embrasse.  
  
Je passais la nuit dans ses bras. Avant d'arriver sur Gaea, j'avais toujours penser que ma première nuit d'amour serait avec mon petit ami terrien, et depuis quelques mois, que ce serait sûrement avec Xael. Deux fois je m'étais trompée. Mais je ne le regrettais pas en fait. Alors qu'il dormait paisiblement contre moi, je le contemplais avec tendresse. Je me demandais si j'étais amoureuse de lui, mais je ne trouvais pas la réponse.  
  
Marlène trompait son futur époux avec un chevalier, et moi je trompais mon petit ami actuel avec mon supérieur hiérarchique, qui était en outre une personne que Xael n'aimait guère. Je trahissais aussi mes deux meilleures amies. Une évidence me sauta aux yeux : personne ne devrait jamais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. 


	11. Ch 10 : L'engagement

Ch. 9 : Le grand Secret  
  
Le lendemain matin, quand je me réveillais, j'étais seule, et il n'y avait aucune trace du passage de mon amant d'une nuit. Je m'attendais presque à le voir ouvrir la porte avec un plateau petit-déjeuner et me demander en mariage. Je me sentais complètement stupide. J'enfilais les vêtements que Folken m'avait donné à Zaïbacher et descendais dans la salle à manger. Marlène me dit qu'elle avait appris de la bouche du jeune homme que nous repartions avant le déjeuner et j'en fus surprise et attristée. Je pensais que nous allions rester plus longtemps. Elle sembla elle aussi triste je m'étais sentie bien avec elle, libérée de toutes contraintes. Je fis mes adieux aux trois princesses et retrouvais Folken devant le château. J'échangeais un sourire amical avec Allen et suivais le général, qui ne prononça pas un mot. Dans le vaisseau, il alla dans une cabine et n'en sortit pas. Je finissais par aller le voir, perturbée par son comportement il me regarda froidement alors que j'entrais dans la petite pièce.  
  
-Vous allez m'expliquer ce que vous faites ? demandais-je.  
  
-Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît.  
  
-Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! m'exclamais-je, furieuse. Mais merde, on a couché ensemble !  
  
-Baisse la voix ! siffla t-il en se levant.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte et vérifia que le couloir était vide. Puis il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit.  
  
-Alors c'est comme pour le reste ? je me tais, je garde ça comme un secret honteux ?  
  
-Cela ne servirait qu'à blesser des personnes que de le révéler.  
  
-Et si je suis enceinte ? Vous y avez pensé ? Je fais quoi dans ce cas-là ? Je me suicide pour que personne ne sache que vous avez couché avec une fille en dehors du mariage ? lui dis-je d'une voix cassante.  
  
-On verra bien.  
  
Et ce fut tout. Je sortais, retourner dans ma cabine et m'écroulais sur le lit, en larmes. Mes parents m'avaient toujours dit de ne pas agir sur de simples pulsions, et je réalisais seulement à quel point ils avaient eu raison de me dire ça.  
  
A quoi m'attendais-je ? A un long discours du style « je vous présente ma fiancée que vous connaissez déjà tous, nous nous marions dans deux mois, oh, excusez-moi, il y a quelqu'un qui m'appelle pour la couleur des bougies et l'hôtel que nous voulons pour notre nuit de noces ». J'avais été stupide. Nous n'avions fait que passer une nuit ensemble, rien de plus.  
  
De retour à Zaïbacher, Folken se débrouilla pour m'éviter de son mieux. Par chance, je n'étais pas enceinte. Xael ne remarque rien, sinon une petit déprime qu'il jugea passagère. Sur un coup de tête, je lui disais que j'avais envie de ma marier, et quelques mois plus tard, j'intégrais sa petite troupe d'hommes et je devenais sa femme. Notre union resta secrète, car il désirait l'annoncer en temps voulus. Seuls deux témoins, qui étaient de ses amis, étaient au courant, et ils jurèrent de ne rien dire avant qu'il ne le décide. J'essayais d'oublier ma mésaventure avec Folken mais n'y parvint pas. Entrée dans l'unité de Xael, on m'apprit à piloter quelques vaisseaux pour occuper mes journées.  
  
Etre mariée ne m'apporta aucune satisfaction. Un vrai coup de tête, une fois encore j'avais agis sur une pulsion idiote, qui n'avait pour but que de faire souffrir Folken. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver car d'une part il ne le savait pas, et d'autre part je ne vois pas comment cela aurait pu l'affecter.  
  
Une nuit, j'eus la surprise de voir le général entrer dans ma chambre.  
  
-As-tu dis quelque chose ? me demanda t-il dans un souffle.  
  
-Non, répondis-je froidement. Sortez.  
  
-Personne ne le sais, tu en es sûre ? insista t-il.  
  
-Non ! Sortez tout de suite de ma chambre ! Sortez ou je hurle !  
  
-Ils te prendraient pour une folle si tu hurlais et qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi, s'exclama t-il, amusé.  
  
-Je ne suis pas certaine que mon époux serait d'accord avec vous ! répliquais-je du tac au tac.  
  
Une fois de plus, j'en avais trop dit. Folken me regarda étrangement.  
  
-Ton époux ? répéta t-il.  
  
-Non, rien... encore mon imagination, marmonnais-je. Sortez, s'il vous plaît... je veux être seule !  
  
J'étais au bord des larmes, mais il ne le remarqua pas, me tournant le dos pour regarder par la fenêtre.  
  
-Sortez, Seigneur Folken, s'il vous plaît. J'ai besoin d'être seule, je n'ai pas envie de parler ou de...  
  
Ma voix s'était brisée, et je fondis en larmes. Il se retourna, surpris, et me dévisagea.  
  
-Qu'y a t-il ? me demanda t-il.  
  
-Allez-vous-en... laissez moi toute seule ! sanglotais-je.  
  
-Sophia... commença t-il.  
  
-Sortez ! hurlais-je, sans pour autant m'arrêter de pleurer. Laissez-moi toute seule ! Je ne vous ai rien demandé, je n'attends rien de vous alors foutez-moi la paix !  
  
Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui. Je me sentais complètement perdue quelques mois plus tôt, il m'avait rejeté sans la moindre tendresse, m'avait évité ensuite jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et à présent il me serrait dans ses bras comme si, au lieu d'épouser Xael, c'était lui avec qui je m'étais mariée. Je ne le reconnaissais plus, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il s'agissait de la même personne.  
  
-Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait, murmura t-il à mon oreille.  
  
Je restais un certain moment dans ses bras, cherchant à me calmer. Je me détendais, nos lèvres se frôlèrent alors qu'il caressait tendrement mes cheveux. Je le repoussais vivement, sortais de ma chambre et courais à travers les couloirs. Il me suivait en me demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Finalement, j'ouvrais une porte et entrais dans la chambre de Xael qui se réveilla aussitôt. Folken arriva à son tour, essoufflé, et j'eus du mal à me résoudre à la réalité de cette scène.  
  
Je restais derrière Xael, regardant par-dessus son épaule.  
  
-Seigneur Folken, bien que je vous doive le respect, je vous interdis de vous approcher encore de ma femme ! Si vous retentez cette expérience, je ne me retiendrais pas, déclara t-il, furieux. Folken nous regarda, interloqué, puis repartit en secouant la tête. Xael me serra très fort dans ses bras, comme si j'avais réellement besoin de son réconfort. Je passais le reste de la nuit avec lui.  
  
Il me réveilla gentiment le lendemain matin, m'embrassa amoureusement et me dit d'aller m'habiller. Je compris que, puisque notre secret avait été dévoilé à Folken, il comptait aussi l'annoncer à ses hommes. J'enfilais l'uniforme de mon unité et les rejoignais, encore somnolente. Xael passa fièrement un bras autour de ma taille dans les locaux de la troupe et leur apprit notre union. Ils nous félicitèrent chaleureusement et j'éclatais de rire en entendant l'un d'eux dire que ce n'état pas de chance car la seule fille de la forteresse qui était en prime mignonne était déjà prise.  
  
On ne fit pas grand-chose de la journée en vérité. Une poignée d'hommes partirent une heure ou deux alors que nous discutions avec les autres dans notre salle d'apparat et lorsqu'ils revinrent, les bras chargés d'alcool et de nourriture de l'extérieur ramenés clandestinement, ils organisèrent une fête en l'honneur de notre mariage.  
  
Complètement ivre à la fin de la journée, je disais à mon cher mari que j'allais voir Narya et Erya, et avouais tout aux deux filles-chattes, mis à part mes ébats avec leur Seigneur et Maître.  
  
-Quoi ? s'exclama Erya, étonnée. Tu t'es vraiment mariée, avec ce pauvre gars ? Et on a même pas été invitées ? Je suis très déçue.  
  
-D'après ce que j'ai compris il veut refaire une cérémonie... Oh ! Oh ! Ca tourne ! ajoutais-je en comprenant toute l'erreur qu'étais la boisson. Oh ! Dormir ! Oh ! Ca tourne ! Oh !  
  
-Reste calme, suggéra Narya.  
  
Elles me raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Xael qui était beaucoup moins saoul que moi. Il remercia mes deux amies de m'avoir rapportée entière et m'allongea sur le lit.  
  
-Qu'en penses-tu alors ? me demanda t-il.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je pense de quoi ? répondis-je en gardant les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir le décor tournait, ce qui me donnerait à coup sûr une incroyable envie de vomir.  
  
-De refaire une cérémonie, une vraie cette fois-ci, avec nos amis, et tout ça...  
  
-Oh. Si tu veux... Tu es sûr que ça tourne plus ?  
  
-Ca n'a jamais tourné ma chérie.  
  
-Si, ça tournait, ça tournait vite même... plus jamais boire. Méchants guerriers, ils ont ramenés trop de trucs à boire... Oh... me sens pas bien... Oh ! Oh ! Je suis malade !  
  
Je finis par m'endormir contre lui pour me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit avec un atroce mal de crâne. Je me levais et parcourais les couloirs silencieux où je n'entendais rien d'autre que le claquement de mes bottes sur le sol. Je reconnus un couloir et y tournais, pour trouver la chambre de Folken. Tout semblait mené à lui ces jours-ci... Je m'adossée au mur et me laissais glisser jusqu'au sol. Dans la chambre, j'entendis un peu de bruit, et sous la porte perçais un peu de lumière. Je n'osais pas entrer pour autant. Entrer pour dire, pour faire quoi ? Alors que la veille il était venu s'excuser de son comportement, je m'étais réfugiée derrière mon tout nouvel époux qui l'avait menacé de le tuer s'il s'approchait encore de moi. Moi-même je lui avais dit que je ne lui devais rien et qu'il n'avait rien à attendre de moi.  
  
Mue par mon instinct qui m'avait fait tant défaut ces derniers temps, je relevais la tête et regardais la porte, qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Folken me regarda négligemment, assez embêté. Je me relevais tant bien que mal, le dos endolori et baissais la tête, gênée.  
  
-Euh... je... je, euh, en fait je... balbutiais-je.  
  
-Oui ? lâcha le jeune homme, détaché.  
  
Comment pouvait-il reste aussi calme après ce qu'il s'était passé ? Je n'arrivais absolument pas à le comprendre.  
  
-Alors, tu es mariée, dit-il enfin, brisant le lourd silence qui s'était abattu.  
  
-Oui, murmurais-je, encore plus rouge.  
  
-Je ne sais pas tout à fait pourquoi tu as pris cette décision, et j'ai un peu de mal à croire que c'est simplement parce que tu aimes ce jeune homme.  
  
-Mais si je l'aimes ! m'exclamais-je un peu trop vite. Enfin, euh, oui, si, je l'aimes... euh... Si, si si, je l'aimes, c'est pour ça que je l'ai épousé.  
  
-Si tu le dis, lança t-il en croisant les bras.  
  
Je détournais le regard, rougissant encore plus.  
  
-Que fais-tu toute seule dans les couloirs à une heure si tardive, alors que tu devrais dormir ?  
  
-Que faites-vous tout seul à une heure si tardive alors que vous devriez dormir ? lui retournais-je.  
  
Pour la première fois, je le vis esquisser un très faible sourire. Ce devait sûrement être un grand moment.  
  
-Je réfléchissais, dit-il calmement.  
  
-A quoi ?  
  
-Pourquoi voudrais-tu le savoir ?  
  
-Oh, euh, je... comme ça.  
  
-Et toi ? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que tu te sois retrouvée à côté de ma chambre ? ajouta t-il, suspicieux.  
  
-Je... Je suis stupide, dis-je simplement.  
  
-Stupide ? Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?  
  
-Euh... en fait, je... je me suis rendue... ou plutôt, j'ai trop, oui, beaucoup trop bu, beaucoup trop bu, voilà, et j'ai trop mal à la tête pour me rendormir. C'était une journée de dingue. Et j'ai tellement mal à la tête que j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un s'amuse à me collait le crâne contre une enclume et à me taper dessus avec un marteau.  
  
-Ce qui n'explique pas pourquoi tu es ici.  
  
-Bah, comme j'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai marché, et je me suis retrouvée ici... enfin, je vais y aller, et je vais vous laisser tranquille. Je sens bien que ma présence vous gêne.  
  
Il me retint par le bras et me força à me retourner, pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
-Depuis combien de temps es-tu mariée ? demanda t-il.  
  
-Je l'ai épousé quelques mois après notre retour d'Astria.  
  
-Dis-moi la vrai raison de ce mariage.  
  
Je baissais la tête, embarrassée. Je sentit sa main serrais un peu plus fort mon bras.  
  
-Pour que vous souffriez, comme moi j'ai souffert... dis-je dans un murmure à peine audible.  
  
Je relevais timidement la tête et le regardais. Il souriait encore.  
  
-Sois rassurée alors, souffla t-il. Ca marche très bien.  
  
-Mais je ne suis plus sûre de vouloir ça, répondis-je. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, je suis idiote. Vous l'avez dit vous-même.  
  
Il poussa un soupir, et m'invita à entrer dans sa chambre. Je m'asseyais sur la chaise et il s'installa sur le lit.  
  
-Je t'ai vraiment dit que tu étais idiote ? demanda t-il.  
  
-Oui. Quand j'ai voulu, euh, me suicider.  
  
-Oh, c'était surtout parce que j'étais furieux que tu ai tenté de faire une bêtise pareille.  
  
Je baissais la tête et regardais le sol, très mal à l'aise de me retrouver dans sa chambre, mais après être venue camper dans son couloir, je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir en courant.  
  
Il soupira à nouveau, se leva et parcourut du doigt les couvertures des livres posés sur une étagère. Je l'observais à la dérobée. Il se retourna et je constatais qu'il était aussi gêné que moi, si ce n'était plus.  
  
-Ton mari va s'inquiéter, lâcha t-il avec un certain dégoût.  
  
-Il dort, répondis-je paisiblement.  
  
Je me levais à mon tour et m'approchais de lui pour regarder les livres.  
  
-Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas lu de livres, dis-je simplement.  
  
-Je ne pense pas qu'ils t'intéresseront.  
  
Il était très proche de moi, trop proche. Je me reculais un peu pour mettre de la distance et le heurtais par mégarde. Comme une idiote, je m'étalais sur le sol et le regardais écarlate, avant de me mettre à rire. Il me tendit sa main, que je saisis aussitôt et me relevais... pour me retrouver collé à son torse. Les choses empiraient. Ma bonne résolution de rester loin de lui et de partir aussi vite que possible s'envola, je l'embrassais et passais la moitié de ce qu'il restait de la nuit entre ses bras.  
  
Cette fois-ci, je n'avais pas trahi mon petit ami. J'avais fait mieux, j'avais trompé mon époux, que j'avais épousé tout spécialement pour que la personne avec qui j'avais –encore- couché souffre. Je me sentais une moins que rien alors que je retournais dans sa chambre, après avoir embrassé une dernière fois mon amant. Xael dormait profondément dans son lit. Je me déshabillait et m'allongeais contre lui. Au moins je n'avais plus mal à la tête.  
  
D'un commun accord, Folken et moi ne parlâmes jamais de ces deux nuits, et de celles qui allaient suivre. 


	12. Ch 11 : Hostilité

Ch. 10 : L'engagement  
  
Un soir, très enthousiaste, Xael me dit qu'il avait tout prévu pour faire une grande cérémonie pour notre mariage. Le seul problème c'était que si ça avait été possible, j'aurais demandé le divorce sur le champ pour épouser Folken, qui, de son côté, semblait assez indifférent à la suite des évènements. Une fois, Xael était allé voir Folken, qui s'occupait du château, pour avoir une plus grande chambre afin que nous puissions dormir ensemble et avoir plus de place puisque nous étions mariés. Il avait refusé et avait ajouté que, pour que les soldats restent calmes, il aurait même mieux valu que nous fassions chambre à part, ce que j'avais fortement approuvé et qui me permettait de m'enfuir facilement la nuit pour retrouver mon amant.  
  
Narya et Erya se proposèrent spontanément pour être les demoiselles d'honneur, et le mariage ici ressemblait assez au mariage sur ma bonne vieille Terre.  
  
J'en avais assez, de voir tout ces sourires radieux et ces « félicitations, Sophia ! » de toutes parts. Je ne pouvais même pas me confier à mes meilleures amies. Comment leur expliquer que je trompais régulièrement mon mari, et qui plus est, avec l'homme dont elles étaient éperdument amoureuses ? Je trahissais tout le monde.  
  
Folken ne m'apportait pas de réponses lorsque je lui en parlais. Il se contentait de hausser les épaules, de m'embrasser et de me demander de lui passer son vieux bouquin.  
  
Une nuit, je me retrouvais à nouveau devant Dornkirk.  
  
-Voilà bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vus, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il doucement.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?  
  
-Six ans environ.  
  
-Et quel âge as-tu ?  
  
-Vingt-deux ans, à peu de choses près.  
  
-Tu vas te marier avec le lieutenant Xael ?  
  
-Non, je suis déjà mariée avec lui. Mais nous allons faire une vraie cérémonie.  
  
-L'aimes-tu ?  
  
-Je... je crois que oui.  
  
-Tu crois seulement ? Je sens que ton cœur est rempli d'amour...  
  
-Il l'est. Pour Xael, dis-je, effrayée sur ce qu'il était capable de découvrir.  
  
Folken n'était même pas là. Il m'avait accompagné et il était reparti.  
  
-Mmm... dit-il simplement.  
  
-Vous aviez quelque chose à... à me dire ? demandais-je timidement.  
  
-Non. Je voulais seulement te voir.  
  
-Ah... Excusez-moi, Seigneur Dornkirk, mais je dois vous laisser.  
  
-Bien sûr, tu peux disposer.  
  
Je baissais la tête en signe de respect et retournais dans la chambre de Folken. Je me glissais dans le lit et me collais contre lui, pour passer une nouvelle nuit avec lui.  
  
-Celles-ci, qu'en penses-tu ? Sophia, tu m'écoutes ?  
  
Je relevais vivement la tête et regardais autour de moi. C'était Xael qui me parlait de tables à installer pour le banquet qui suivrait la cérémonie. C'était presque hilarant de le voir s'occuper de l'entraînement de ses hommes en leur aboyant dessus et la minutes d'après se questionnant sur la couleur des rubans ou la forme des tables.  
  
-Comme tu veux... marmonnais-je en replongeant la tête dans mes bras, fatiguée.  
  
-Tu ne vas pas bien ma chérie ? Tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher ?  
  
-Non, ça va, t'en fais pas... Oh regarde, des papillons ! Et si on faisait un lâché de papillons la nuit, à la lumière des torches ? suggérais-je, ironique.  
  
-C'est une excellente idée ! Ca sera magnifique ! Sophia, tu es un génie.  
  
-Euh... c'est une blague.  
  
-Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas grave, on le fera quand même.  
  
-Xael, c'était pour me moquer de toi.  
  
-Pourquoi veux-tu te moquer de moi ?  
  
-Parce que tu prends les choses trop au sérieux. Les gens qui viendront n'auront rien à faire de la forme des tables, de la couleur de ton costume ou de la longueur de ma robe ! Ca n'a pas la moindre importance !  
  
Je n'avais même plus envie de l'épouser dans le fond. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Je restais perplexe face aux évènements qui s'enchaînaient un peu trop vite à mon goût.  
  
Je déposais un baiser sur son front et partais pour me balader. Je marchais pendant plus d'une demi-heure, descendant des escaliers et en montant d'autres. Finalement, je trouvais une double porte que je ne connaissais pas. En l'ouvrant, je découvrais une vaste bibliothèque. Folken était assis à une table, travaillant assidûment, le nez encore plongé dans des livres poussiéreux. Il ne s'était pas aperçue de ma présence.  
  
-C'est donc là que tu passes tes journées ? demandais-je d'une voix forte.  
  
Il releva la tête et me regarda un moment.  
  
-Tiens, Sophia, je voulais te voir justement... dit-il.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandais-je, intriguée.  
  
-La princesse Marlène d'Astria tient absolument à ce que tu sois à son mariage, qui a lieu dans quelques jours.  
  
-C'est vrai ? m'enthousiasmais-je, heureuse qu'elle ne m'ai pas oublié.  
  
-Oui, répondit-il sobrement.  
  
Je sautais de joie sur place, sous le regard de Folken qui semblait me croire complètement folle.  
  
-Arrête, mon ange, c'est génial ! m'exclamais-je en arrêtant de sauter. Tu viens aussi, non ?  
  
-Tu tiens vraiment à y allé ? me dit-il, effaré.  
  
-Bien sûr ! Ca va être cool ! Et si on y allait que tous les deux mon ange, ça serait chouette non ? En couple... enfin, pas devant tout le monde, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire... Souris bébé, on croirait que t'as vu un fantôme !  
  
Je m'approchais de lui, m'asseyais sur ses genoux, attrapais ses bras et les enroulais autour de ma taille. Il n'opposa pas une grande résistance.  
  
-Imagine un peu... Marlène m'a dit qu'il y avait pleins de plages là-bas... qu'est-ce que ça doit être beau ! Folken, tu pourrais dire quelque chose au moins ! Ca doit vraiment être romantique à souhait...  
  
Il se leva brusquement et je manquais de tomber par terre s'il ne m'avait pas retint au dernier moment.  
  
-Ca va pas ? demandais-je, inquiète. Tu fais une tête bizarre... tu ne veux pas qu'on y aille ?  
  
-Je... on en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ?  
  
-Arrête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Dis-le moi si tu ne veux pas y aller, je ne vais pas faire une scène !  
  
-Je crois que...  
  
-Tu crois quoi ?  
  
-Que Dilandau était caché derrière la porte.  
  
Je faillis m'étouffer.  
  
-Pardon ? hurlais-je.  
  
-Ca ne peut être que lui ! Ce gamin... souffla t-il.  
  
Je prenais une grande inspiration, l'embrassais tendrement puis me lançait à la poursuite du démon qui, bien que rapide, ne courait tout de même pas aussi vite que moi.  
  
-Tiens, le nain, quel plaisir de te voir ! m'exclamais-je en m'asseyant sur ses jambes après l'avoir fait tomber.  
  
-Sophia, tu es loin d'être légère ! s'énerva t-il.  
  
-Que fais-tu donc à cet étage ? Il n'y a que des bibliothèques, et je parie que tu ne sais pas lire ! Ou alors tu es trop bête pour apprécier la valeur d'un vieux bouquin poussiéreux.  
  
-Tu as vraiment grossi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?  
  
-Je n'ai rien vu... AÏE ! arrêtes de me pincer Sophia !  
  
-Tu es certain de n'avoir rien vu ? continuais-je et approchant ma main de sa tête, prête à lui mettre des gifles.  
  
Il devait avoir environ douze, treize ans peut-être, et il était à peu près de ma taille maintenant. Nous devions réellement être dans une position comique.  
  
-Arrêtes de me... mais arrêtes enfin ! s'exclama t-il en recevant une pichenette sur la joue. Je n'ai rien vu ! Tu m'écrases vieille folle !  
  
-Vieille ? rugis-je. Je ne suis pas vieille ! et je ne suis pas folle non plus ! sale petit morveux ! Il se dégagea et se massa les chevilles.  
  
-Miguel disait qu'il voulait te voir, dit-il simplement. Il est assez triste en ce moment il m'a semblé.  
  
-Comme si toi tu étais capable de voir les émotions des autres... répliquais- je d'un ton cassant.  
  
Il sembla assez blessé, puis très vite furieux, mais je le renvoyais dans son étage et lui dis que je passerais plus tard pour m'occuper de Miguel.  
  
-J'espère que tout se passe bien entre toi et...  
  
Je retins mon souffle, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait dire.  
  
-Xael, acheva t-il enfin, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.  
  
Je fus alors certaine qu'il était au courant, mais qu'il attendrait le bon moment pour le retourner contre moi, ou contre Folken. J'allais retrouver mon amant et lui expliquais la situation.  
  
-En fait, on ne peut rien faire, conclut-il.  
  
-Bah non, répondis-je. Enfin si, éviter de faire une gaffe. Alors, on va à Astria ?  
  
J'avais appris à piloter quelques petits vaisseaux après mon admission parmi les hommes de Xael. Pour « raisons diplomatiques », Folken n'eu aucun mal à partir, et comme j'avais été sa suivante la fois précédente, j'étais « obligée » de l'accompagner pour qu'on ne se doute de rien. On nous confia un petit vaisseau rapide, que je savais parfaitement conduire. Comme le voyage ne devait pas durer longtemps avec cet appareil, on ne nous mit pas plus de personnel. Arrivés à Astria, j'eus presque l'impression de faire un voyage en amoureux, ce qui d'un certain côté était vrai. Folken resta assez distant durant les entretiens mais ne m'obligea pas à rester, ce que je faisais pourtant. Marlène vint me chercher le soir après le dîner et m'emmena dans sa chambre où elle revêtit sa robe de mariée.  
  
-Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle d'une voix dénuée de tous sentiments.  
  
-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous semblez plutôt triste.  
  
-Je... Oh, Sophia ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes.  
  
D'abord surprise, je finis par l'enlacer pour essayer de la calmer, et elle pleura dans mon épaule.  
  
-Voyons, princesse Marlène, qu'y a t-il ? Vous allez vous marier, vous devriez être heureuse ! Vous deviendrez bientôt la reine d'Astria, et puis je suis certaine que vous serez une épouse, une mère et une reine merveilleuse ! Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? Vous pouvez me le dire, si cela peut vous soulager.  
  
Elle essuya ses joues du revers de la main et me regarda, les yeux rougis.  
  
-Je ne connais même pas l'homme que je dois épouser. Et puis, je ne l'aime pas !  
  
-Vous apprendrez à l'aimer, princesse Marlène. Parfois, on déteste une personne, et on finit par être prêt à mourir pour elle.  
  
-Ce n'est même pas que je le déteste, c'est tout simplement que je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois dans ma vie ! Je ne l'aime pas, et je ne l'aimerais jamais !  
  
-Pourquoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas en être sûre. Ca se trouve, ce sera un homme très gentil et vous tomberais sous son charme.  
  
-Non Sophia, non... je... j'en aime un autre !  
  
Je pensais aussitôt à Allen. Elle se remit à pleurer.  
  
-Je ne veux pas épouser le duc de Fleid, sanglota t-elle, ce n'est pas lui que je veux épouser ! Je sais que je dois le faire pour mon peuple... comme j'aurais voulu ne pas naître dans cette famille et pouvoir épouser celui que j'aime ! Pourquoi dois-je me sacrifier ?  
  
-Parce que c'est votre devoir, dis-je tout simplement. Je... je sais que ce que je vais vous dire va probablement vous choquer mais... dans le fond, vous n'avez que deux solutions : soit refuser ce mariage et vous enfuir avec celui que vous aimez, soit épouser ce duc, et gardez l'autre auprès de vous, ne pas arrêter de le voir ou de l'aimer et... enfin, je pense que vous comprenez l'idée.  
  
-Mais c'est une trahison envers mon époux, envers mon peuple ! s'exclama t- elle.  
  
-C'est plus choquant que je ne pensais... écoutez, princesse Marlène, ne vous trahissent-ils pas en vous disant que ce sera un malheur pour le royaume si ce mariage n'a pas lieu, en laissant reposer leur bien-être sur vos épaules ? Vous êtes jeune ! Profitez un peu de votre vie ! On ne vit qu'une fois, princesse Marlène. Et personne n'aura besoin de le savoir.  
  
-Pour vous, c'est tellement plus simple... Pas de mariages arrangés, vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous pouvez épousez qui vous souhaitez, sans que personne ne vous dise quoi que ce soit. Votre vie est tellement plus facile que la mienne...  
  
-Ma vie est beaucoup plus compliquée qu'elle n'en a l'air, répondis-je avec un sourire. Au fait, moi aussi je vais me marier dans peu de temps. Ca sera beaucoup moins intéressant que votre mariage, mais...  
  
-Je serais ravie de venir ! s'exclama t-elle, passionnée.  
  
-Je serais ravie que vous veniez ! Mais ça va être beaucoup mois... grand et pompeux que le vôtre.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, ce sera sans doute bien plus charmant, en petit comité. Mon mariage est si impersonnel... Mais j'ai peu d'amis. Je suis très heureuse que vous soyez venue. Votre maître, le Seigneur Folken, lui non plus ne semble pas mécontent d'être là.  
  
-On échappe à la pression de Zaïbacher, ça fait du bien, on peut se détendre un peu... La dernière fois que nous sommes venus, c'était pour je ne sais quoi d'important entre votre père et mon maître.  
  
-Vous allez trouver ça vraiment idiot mais... je trouve que ce Folken et vous iriez vraiment bien ensemble ! Rien qu'en vous voyant arrivés, côte à côte, j'ai pensé que vous formeriez un couple adorable !  
  
-Princesse Marlène, enfin !  
  
-Oh, cela ne vous a jamais traversé l'esprit ? Il faut bien avouer qu'il est séduisant, non ?  
  
Au moins, elle avait retrouvé le sourire, et c'était le plus important, bien que je rougissais pour me transformer en poisson rouge alors qu'elle continuait de ma taquiner sur le sujet.  
  
-Je savais bien que vous y aviez pensé. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Honnêtement, je pense que je préférerais épouser ce général plutôt que mon fiancé actuel !  
  
Je riais jaune. Cette fille avait des vues sur mon petit ami et amant secret. Elle avait des vues sur Folken. Pas sur Folken, sur mon Folken.  
  
Finalement, je retournais dans ma chambre et me couchais, assez fatiguée. Folken ne vint pas me rejoindre, et cela me fit un peu de peine, mais il devait sans doute craindre que notre relation soit découverte. Le lendemain matin, il passa me voir et je lui sautais au cou.  
  
-S'il te plaît Sophia, calmes-toi. Imagines que quelqu'un entre... balbutia t- il.  
  
-M'en fiche ! répliquais en enfouissant mon visage dans son épaule.  
  
-Sophia, voyons, sois raisonnable, il faut que...  
  
-Oui ? demandais-je en décollant mes lèvres de la peau de son cou.  
  
-Ne fais pas ça ! Ils vont le voir ! Sophia, non arrêtes.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être ennuyeux et conservateur parfois... marmonnais- je, déçue, en me laissant tomber sur le lit.  
  
-Habille-toi, dit-il simplement.  
  
-Retournes-toi, Monsieur-j'ai-peur-qu'on-découvre-que-je-couche-avec-ma- suivante-qui-en-plus-est-mariée-et-n'est-pas-vraiment-ma-suivante.  
  
-Quel long surnom, dit-il simplement en se retournant.  
  
Je fouillais dans mon sac. Etre avec Folken apportait pas mal d'avantages, comme des tenues correctes par exemple.  
  
-Je vais jamais réussir à ferme cette robe... soupirais-je en l'enfilant malgré tout.  
  
Le jeune homme m'aida à fermer le dos de la robe, et me dit que j'étais parfaite avant de me pousser dehors.  
  
-Tu vas passer la journée avec Marlène, pendant que je règles quelques petits problèmes avec le roi Aston, m'expliqua t-il.  
  
-Des problèmes ? Quels problèmes ? Tu savais que Marlène a des vues sur toi ?  
  
-Ce n'est pas important, c'est au sujet de... des vues sur moi ? Où vas-tu chercher des idioties pareilles ? Elle va se marier !  
  
-C'est elle qui me l'a dit ! Et je suis mariée, et en plus je vais refaire une deuxième cérémonie, alors tu vois que ça ne change pas grand-chose.  
  
-Si tu le dis...  
  
Je regardais à gauche, à droite, pour être sûre qu'il n'y avait personne, puis passaient mes bras autour de son et l'embrassais langoureusement. Puis je le lâchais, lui souriais et partais rejoindre les princesses qui devaient être dans les jardins.  
  
Le lendemain, j'assistais à la cérémonie du mariage où, Marlène resplendissante, épousa le duc de Fleid, qui semblait être un homme très gentil mais loin d'être Allen, qui regardait tristement la scène. Lorsque les anneaux furent échangés, je posais ma main sur la sienne pour l'apaiser. Il me lança un regard triste et sourit faiblement en se rendant compte que je connaissais toute l'histoire.  
  
Marlène partit le lendemain matin, en même temps que nous. Je la serrais très fort dans mes bras avant de regarder le vaisseau décoller et disparaître à l'horizon, puis je regagnais mon propre vaisseau où Folken m'attendait déjà.  
  
-C'est dommage, marmonnais-je. Je voulais aller sur une plage une nuit, mais finalement ça ne s'est pas fait.  
  
-Apparemment non.  
  
Il me regarda et sourit. Je compris ce qu'il voulait dire, et nous passâmes une dernière nuit à Astria.  
  
En revenant à Zaïbacher, Xael me dit qu'il fallait que je me dépêche de trouver une robe car la cérémonie n'était que dans quelques jours. Je payais sans grande conviction les robes que j'avais faites faire par des couturiers. La veille du second mariage, j'allais me réfugier dans la chambre de Folken.  
  
Au milieu de la nuit, je le réveillais sans trop de douceur.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? marmonna t-il, à moitié endormi, en voyant mon visage inquiet.  
  
-Tu crois que je dois le faire ?  
  
-Faire quoi ?  
  
-L'épouser.  
  
-Sophia...  
  
-Je ne veux plus l'épouser. Folken, je veux rester avec toi, je veux faire annuler ce foutu mariage ! Je t'aime Folken.  
  
Il se releva comme un ressort et me regarda comme si j'étais complètement folle.  
  
-Folken ? murmurais-je, effrayée par sa réaction.  
  
-Tu l'épouseras, dit-il simplement en se recouchant.  
  
-Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux plus... on a vécu des choses ensembles, toi et moi, je pensais que...  
  
-Tu ne penses rien, ou alors tu te trompes. Tu vas épouser ce lieutenant, et sûrement pas annuler le mariage.  
  
-Mais... pourquoi tu me fais ça ? soufflais-je, atterrée.  
  
-Parce qu'avec lui, tu t'assures un avenir.  
  
Il me tourna le dos et j'élaborais une théorie en silence en me disant qu'il voulait que j'ai une bonne vie, et pas que c'était uniquement pour ne pas à avoir d'engagement envers moi. Je restais une heure allongée sur le dos, le drap remonté jusqu'à mon cou, à fixer le plafond. Le jeune homme dû s'en apercevoir car il se retourna et me regarda.  
  
-Sophia, tu vas l'épouser. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Nous ne sommes pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, c'est une simple attirance physique.  
  
-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? sanglotais-je. Vous êtes bien tous pareils ! Si j'était encore plus petite, grosse et moche, pas un seul n'aurait fait attention à moi !  
  
-Voyons, Sophia...  
  
Je cherchais à tâtons mes vêtements, enfilais ma chemise et me levais, serrant le reste dans mes bras.  
  
-Sophia, attends, laisse-moi finir.  
  
-Je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, mais je me suis trompée, encore.  
  
-Sophia...  
  
Je ne l'écoutais plus et sortais en claquant la porte. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me court après, comme dans tout bon film d'amour, mais il ne le fit pas, et je regagnais tristement ma chambre.  
  
Le lendemain, habillée de ma somptueuse robe blanche de mariée, je me faisais l'effet d'une sale garce, idiote en prime. Je ressemblais à un chou à la crème géant, et loin d'être appétissant en fin de compte. Narya et Erya par contre étaient superbes et leurs tenues leur allaient beaucoup mieux, mettant leurs formes parfaites en valeur. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans ma chambre, elles m'observèrent étrangement.  
  
-Je ressemble à rien, marmonnais-je.  
  
Elles hochèrent la tête puis Erya prit une paire de ciseaux, ce qui me fit assez peur, tandis que Narya attrapait des pans de tissus en trop. Elles arrangèrent la robe comme elles pouvaient et le résultat était très satisfaisant.  
  
J'étais tout à fait incertaine quant à ce que je devais faire. Je l'attrapais et parlais d'une manière anodine du divorce. Il ne connaissait pas ce mot, mais m'appris que si je refusais ce mariage, le précédent serait annulé en même temps. Tout comme si je décidais d'épouser quelqu'un d'autre, les mariages précédents étaient annulés.  
  
-Mais ça arrive très rarement, conclut-il. Nous n'avons aucune raison pour que ça nous arrive, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ?  
  
-Hum ? Oh, euh... ah, il faut que j'y aille, désolée Xa.  
  
J'embrassais sa joue et me sauvais dehors. Sans que je sache comment, Xael était parvenu à faire notre mariage dans les jardins de la forteresse. Ce devait être Dornkirk qui avait accepté, sans doute.  
  
Une tente en tissu blanc était dressée. Une arche en fleurs roses et blanches attendait les mariés les invités commençaient à arriver, et j'eus peur.  
  
Je remontais en courant et allais dans la chambre de Folken, sans le trouver. Je redescendais alors à la bibliothèque, et il était là, travaillant sagement.  
  
-Folken ?  
  
Il releva la tête et me regarda de haut en bas.  
  
-Jolie robe, lâcha t-il.  
  
-Je vais bientôt me marier, dis-je doucement.  
  
-Je sais.  
  
-C'est avec toi que je vais rester, pas avec lui. C'est toi que j'aime.  
  
-Sophia, on en a déjà parlé.  
  
-Folken ! Je ne suis rien d'autre que ça pour toi ? Je suis tout juste bonne à coucher avec toi ?  
  
-Mais non...  
  
-J'ai été stupide. Après tout, comment un prince pourrait bien vouloir rester avec une pauvre fille dans mon genre... soupirais-je.  
  
-Ca n'a rien à voir, tu le sais très bien.  
  
-J'ai l'impression d'être Bridget Jones, même si je m'en sors mieux qu'elle. Le seul homme que je veux et allergique à l'engagement. Ca me fait une belle jambe...  
  
-Bridget Jones ?  
  
-C'est rien.  
  
Je passais une main dans ses cheveux, songeuse.  
  
-Ca ne te fait rien que j'en épouse un autre ?  
  
-Non. C'est mieux pour toi.  
  
Alors je suis partie, et alors que l'on me demandé si je voulais épouser Xael, je levais la tête et regardais le château. J'aperçue Folken, à la fenêtre de ma chambre, qui regardait la cérémonie. Je regardais ensuite Xael, fier, séduisant dans son costume, qui me souriait tendrement.  
  
-Oui... murmurais-je. 


	13. Ch 12 : Si je pouvais mourir

Ch. 12 : Si je pouvais mourir...  
  
Je ne parvins pas à libérer Hitomi, malgré mes nombreux essais. La guerre faisait rage dehors, et je décidais de partir pour aider les blessés, d'où qu'ils viennent. Tout était atroce, les corps jonchaient le sol. Une lueur verte se répandit, et la guerre continua, avec encore plus d'acharnement. Etait-ce donc cela ? Dornkirk m'avait dit que la Machine du Destin devait réaliser les rêves et les envies des habitants de cette planète. Leur rêve, leur désir était-il de s'entretuer ? Pendant une période, j'avais été comme eux. Je tuais sans pitié, et maintenant que j'avais changé, il était bien trop tard. Mon rêve à moi ne se réalisait pas. La paix n'arrivait pas.  
  
Un an déjà que cela durait. Je croisais un soldat de mon escadron.  
  
-Jayz, que fais-tu ? hurlais-je.  
  
-Je me bats pour que notre maître arrive à...  
  
-Arrêtes ! Tu ne vois pas que ça ne veut rien dire ? Regardes ces morts ! Tu crois vraiment que tant de vies doivent être sacrifier pour un pauvre fou ?  
  
-Ne parles pas de notre Empereur ainsi ! Et puis, tu peux parler, combien de vies as-tu prises ? Peux-tu seulement les compter, tant elles sont nombreuses ?  
  
-Oui, j'ai tué, et je le regrette amèrement ! Si je pouvais mourir pour que tous ceux qui sont morts de ma main revivent, je me tuerais sur le champ ! Dornkirk n'est plus, lâche ton arme et aide-moi à faire cesser cette guerre sans raison !  
  
-Sophia, c'est trop tard maintenant. La guerre est commencé, et il faudrait me tuer pour que j'arrête de combattre.  
  
-Jayz, arrêtes, je t'en prie ! Ca ne veut rien dire !  
  
-Laisse-moi, pauvre idiote. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'es arrivé, mais ta bonne conscience ne changera rien. Ce n'est pas en étant triste que l'on peut décider de la fin d'une guerre. Zaïbacher vaincra !  
  
-Jayz ! Jayz, arrêtes !  
  
Il partit, l'épée au poing, pour se faire tuer quelques mètres plus loin. Je courrais me réfugier ailleurs. J'avais abandonné mon armure, ne supportant plus de la porter, et avait mis ce que j'avais trouvé, ce qui signifiait un pantalon et une chemise, les deux en tissu plutôt fins. Je ne portais même pas d'armes, j'avais laissé Cristal dans la forteresse où j'avais juré de ne jamais remettre les pieds.  
  
Quelque chose s'abattit sur moi, une certitude, un pressentiment comme j'en avait déjà senti : je n'aurais plus que sept nuits à vivre. Je passais plusieurs jours dans la grotte où j'avais trouvé refuge. Je pleurais, j'en avais assez, je voulais retourner chez moi, revoir ma famille et mes amis. Lorsque j'en sortie enfin, la septième nuit, je poussais un hurlement. Van se battait farouchement, mais je ne pus pas croire que son adversaire était lui. Dilandau, plus terrible que jamais. Alors que Van allait lui porter le coup de grâce, quelque chose d'inespéré se produisit. Allen arriva et se mit entre les deux. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Van et Allen étaient en train de se battre, et le guymelef de Dilandau laissa apparaître une frêle jeune fille, trop frêle pour porter cette lourde armure. Séréna, ma si chère Séréna. Je reportais mon attention sur le combat, mais il semblait que ce soit trop tard pour Allen. L'épée de Van s'enfonça dans son guymelef. Puis il stoppa net, et sortit. Allen descendit et alla serrer la jeune fille dans ses bras, je compris alors qu'ils étaient frère et sœur, et me sentais stupide de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. Allen et Van parlèrent un court moment, puis le roi déploya des ailes, semblables à celle de son frère avant qu'elles ne deviennent noires, et s'envola vers la château de Zaïbacher, vers Hitomi.  
  
Les soldats levèrent la tête vers cet ange, et d'autres continuèrent de se battre. J'apercevais deux hommes qui se battaient, deux hommes que j'avais connu et qui étaient amis. Je me jetais entre eux pour les séparer. Ils reculèrent de quelques pas, surpris.  
  
-Sophia, dégage ! siffla Birn. Ca ne te regarde pas.  
  
Et ils coururent l'un vers l'autre, épée en main. Pétrifiée, entre les deux, je les regardais approcher dangereusement. Si près... trop près. Une lame s'enfonça dans mon ventre. Birn lâcha son épée. Je basculais en arrière, en proie à une terrible douleur. Une larme roula sur ma joue, mais j'esquissais un sourire.  
  
-Si je pouvais mourir pour que tous ceux qui sont morts de ma main revivent, murmurais-je. Il y eu une brillante lumière dans le ciel, Van et Hitomi apparurent, et puis je ne vis plus que le noir. Je n'avais plus mal. Je ne sentais plus rien. J'avais perdu la vie ici. 


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
J'avais donc laissé dix ans de ma vie sur cette planète, mais j'étais certaine d'une chose : la paix allait revenir, grâce à ces deux amoureux. L'amour est plus fort que tout, c'était une phrase bien vraie.  
  
Après le noir, et la disparition de la douleur, je rouvris les yeux. J'étais morte là-bas mais ce ne devait pas être mon heure. Je me réveillais dans une chambre d'hôpital, un bandage enroulé autour de la taille et un autre autour du crâne. Un médecin et trois infirmières accoururent.  
  
-Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama l'une des infirmières. Elle s'est réveillée !  
  
-Vous avez eu bien de la chance, petite demoiselle, déclara le médecin gras et petit que j'avais vu dans mes rêves. Nous ne pensions pas que vous alliez vous réveiller. Ce traumatisme à la tête... c'est fou.  
  
-Depuis combien de temps je... je suis là ? soufflais-je.  
  
-Deux jours ! Jeune fille...  
  
-Jeune fille ? Je ne suis plus une jeune fille...  
  
-A votre âge, on est toujours persuadé d'être une femme, répliqua t-il sèchement.  
  
-J'ai quel âge ? répondis-je.  
  
-Seize ans, voyons ! Combien de doigts ? lança une infirmière en me plantant deux doigts devant les yeux. Vous souvenez-vous de votre prénom ?  
  
-Deux doigts, une jolie bague de fiançailles, et je m'appelle Sophia.  
  
-Elle n'est pas amnésique ! C'est très bien ! Pourquoi ne vous souveniez- vous pas de votre âge ?  
  
-Je... ça n'a pas d'importance. Mes parents ? ma sœur ? mon frère ?  
  
-Bien sûr, nous allons les appeler.  
  
Deux infirmières et le médecin repartirent. La troisième, qui était la plus jeune, resta dans la chambre.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandais-je. Je ne me souviens pas.  
  
-Vous avez été agressée mademoiselle. Dans le parc. Votre agresseur vous a planté un couteau dans le ventre, et vous a jeté contre un arbre.  
  
-Un... un couteau ? dans le ventre ?  
  
-Oui. Un gros couteau sûrement ! Il a fait une grosse entaille... Enfin, ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de vital n'a été touché d'après les médecins, et vous pouvez toujours avoir des enfants.  
  
-Je ne suis pas morte...  
  
-Bien sûr que non, puisque vous me parlez ! Votre petit ami était très inquiet. Il a crût que vous aviez été violée, il voulait tué votre agresseur quand les policiers l'ont retrouvé.  
  
-Pourquoi j'ai été agressée ?  
  
-Vous aviez des vêtements de marque, et un petit sac. C'était un drogué, il était en manque, il a pensé que vous aviez de l'argent, alors... voilà.  
  
-Je n'emmène jamais d'argent avec moi... murmurais-je avec un sourire.  
  
A peine un quart d'heures plus tard, ma famille arrivait.  
  
J'ai eu une seconde chance. Je ne sais pas qui me l'a offerte. Mais je le remercie de tout cœur. Je suis retournée chez moi, j'ai retrouvé ma famille, mes amis, mon monde. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera sur Gaea, dans dix ans. Peut-être se passera t-il la même chose. Peut-être est-ce déjà arrivé. Peut-être vais-je essayer de retrouver Hitomi, mais, si c'est déjà arrivé, peut-être a t-elle préféré rester avec Van, et je le comprendrais.  
  
Je n'oublierais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai passé dix ans là-bas, et je sais que c'était réel. Folken, Narya, Erya, Jajuka, Séréna, même Dilandau me manque. Je n'aurais pas dis au revoir Xael, que je n'ai jamais revu après être partie sur Biwan.  
  
On peut manier le Destin. On peut décider de ce que l'on veut devenir, on peut faire des choix. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, l'amour est plus fort que tout. Van et Hitomi l'on prouvé. Juste en s'aimant, ils ont rétablit la paix, j'en suis certaine.  
  
La plus dure chose dans ce monde, c'est d'y vivre. C'est ce qu'on dit, pour se donner du courage. Pour moi, ce serait plutôt : La plus dure chose dans ce monde, c'est d'y mourir en se sachant mourir, car alors on s'aperçoit de tout ce que l'on perd, toutes les choses, même les moins importantes, ont tout de même une importance. Rire. S'amuser. Passer du temps avec sa famille, ses amis, son petit ami... tout est important.  
  
Il fait froid cette nuit. Le parc est désert. La lune brille dans le ciel, je suis sur la Terre, je ne vois pas Gaea. Je peux enfin fermer ce journal où j'ai écrit mon histoire.  
  
Je m'appelle Sophia, j'ai seize ans alors que j'écris ces mots. Il y a une semaine, j'en avais vingt-six. 


End file.
